I put a spell on you
by sofia313
Summary: Kol always does what ever he wants but this time he messes with a wrong person. Dealing with consequences isn't so much fun.
1. Silly boy

**This is just a crazy idea that came to my mind**

Chapter 1

Silly boy

Kol had always enjoyed hunting. He liked every part of it. Chasing his prey, hearing them scream and beg for their pathetic lives and finally the killing itself. To feel the life escape from their bodies. It was the most thrilling sensation there was. They were all so weak. Like cattle. Kol didn't feel anything towards them. He had turned those annoying feelings off centuries ago. No guilt, no regret, no mercy. He could do what ever he wanted. Kol looked at the girl crawling on the floor. She was covered with blood.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" he asked smiling.

She let out a weak whimper.

"Don't you have a good time? I'm insulted."

"Please…" she whispered.

"Please what sweetheart? Come on, speak up."

Tears were falling down her cheeks. Kol was bored playing with her. He lifted her up and sank his fangs into her neck. Then he threw her body to the same pile with other ones. They were all young. A group of students who had rented a cabin. To Kol it had been like all you can eat buffet. They had cried and begged. Kol had been especially amused by two of them, a boy and a girl. Apparently they were a couple. They both had tried to sacrifice themselves in order to safe another one. Humans and their feelings. How pathetic. And boring. Kol sat to a couch and poured himself a drink. This had been a good night indeed.

He had turned the gas on already. When he stepped outside he lighted a match and moved away from the cabin with his vampire speed. The flames were huge. It was always good to clean up after dinner. Kol went to his car. He had only recently learned how to drive and he liked it. It took a while before he reached a bigger road. Kol turned the radio on.

"And here is something for all of you romantic night owls, Barry Manilow and Can't smile without you."

Kol rolled his eyes.

_"You know I can't smile without you, I can't smile without you, I can't laugh and I can't sing, I'm finding it hard to do anything. You see I feel sad when you're sad, I feel glad when you're glad. If you only knew what I'm going through, I just can't smile without you…"_

Kol was just about to turn the whole radio off when he noticed something interesting. A hitchhiker. She was beautiful. Her red hair was like fire and she was wearing a white dress. Kol smirked when he stopped the car. She would be a perfect dessert. Kol opened the door for her.

"Can I offer you a ride miss?" he asked smiling charmingly.

"Thank you, that would be great", she said and sat next to him.

"So where are you heading?"

"Nowhere special", she replied.

"Sounds exciting. I'm Kol."

"Kara."

"Nice to meet you."

There was a moment of silence before Kol continued.

"Aren't you afraid to be here all by yourself? Pretty little thing like you could draw some mean people."

Kara didn't look at him.

"I can take care of myself", she said calmly.

She sounded almost bored. He should definitely do something about that.

"Barry Manilow, huh?"

"What?" Kol asked.

"This is his song, isn't it?"

"Oh right. I don't like it."

"Why is that?"

Kol snorted contemptuously.

"I'm not really… emotional."

"I see. Haven't you ever been in love?"

Kol laughed.

"No, that's just pathetic feeling for weak people."

"Don't be so sure about that. You might be surprised."

"I don't think so."

Kol stopped the car and smirked. Kara still wasn't looking at him.

"I think I'm bored with this foreplay, let's get down to business."

Kara turned her head to him slowly. Her whole eyes were black. Kol didn't startle.

"Nice trick", he said smiling. "I have one too."

She didn't seem to care about his vampire face. Kol was just about to grab her when he suddenly stopped.

"You silly boy", she said calmly. "Maybe you think that you are special but I have seen many others like you before. And I must say that your kind never seem to learn that appearance can be deceiving. Normally I wouldn't intervene but this time I will make an exception. Someone whose soul is as black as yours deserves to have a taste of his own medicine."

She mumbled few words that Kol couldn't understand and then there was a bright flash. Next thing Kol heard was a knock. He blinked his eyes. What the hell happened? He was in his car on the side of the road and apparently it was morning already. What had that damn girl done to him? There was another knock. Someone was knocking his window. Kol opened the car door.

"Are you alright?" someone asked.

"Yes, just fi…"

Kol raised his head and saw her. An angel from heaven. She was looking at him with beautiful green eyes. Her dark hair was swinging in the breeze. Kol couldn't get his eyes off her.

"You are so beautiful", he murmured.

She seemed confused.

"Excuse me?"

"My sweet angel. I love you."

Kol stood up and tried to reach her hand. She backed away.

"Ok, what have you been taking?" she asked.

"I love you, stay with me forever."

"Right… I think I just go now…"

"No! Don't leave me! I can't live without you!"

She backed away to her car and tried to find something from her purse.

"I will never let you go my angel!"

Kol started to sing.

"You know I can't smile without you, I can't smile without you, I can't laugh and I can't sing, I'm finding it hard to do…"

She sprayed a pepper spray to his face and kicked him between his legs. Kol fell to his knees.

"Don't go!" he yelled when she started her car and drove away as fast as she could. "No… But don't worry my angel, I will find you and we will be together forever."


	2. Stupid love

Chapter 2

Stupid love

"Let's help a crazy guy, what a great idea", Gabrielle murmured. "When do I learn to just mind my own business?"

This really wasn't her morning anyway. She was late for work and her boss didn't particularly appreciate that. Gabrielle hoped that he wouldn't notice. But of course he did.

"Miss Snow!"

"Good morning Mr. Anders, I'm so sorry…"

"Save it", he said scowling her.

Mr. Anders was in his late forties and he tried to hide his lost of hair with awful looking toupee. He was the kind of guy who thought that being an office manager made him some kind of god. Adult version of a bully.

"I've had it with your incompetence! You're late again!"

"Excuse me, but I've only been late once before…"

"And those constant days off!"

"But I was in my mother's funeral…"

"I can find someone who can actually make good coffee! You're fired."

"What? But Mr. Anders…"

"Get your things and get out."

Mr. Anders turned and marched to his office. Gabrielle just stared in front of her until someone touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Gabby, but I'm sure you can find a better job."

Gabrielle tried to smile.

"Thanks Sarah."

Gabrielle packed her things into a small box and walked to her car. She felt like a total loser. Could this day possible suck more?

...

Kol wanted to bang his head against a wall or something. What the hell was this? He couldn't stop think about that girl. That perfect, beautiful… What the hell? All he knew was that he had to find her. He couldn't be apart from her. He actually felt physical pain. That damn hitchhiker girl had done something to him. Some kind of spell probably. There had to be some way to undo it. But first things first, his sweet precious angel, his sun, his moon, light of his life… Oh no, he had to make this stop! What kind of wicked magic was this?

Kol parked the car near to an apartment building where she lived. Fortunately he had an excellent memory so he had traced her cars plate number. Gabrielle Snow… What a perfect name. She was perfect. Maybe he should get her some flowers or jewelry or… Control yourself dammit! Kol found the right apartment and knocked. He didn't know if she lived alone or not but if she would have a boyfriend that guy was as good as dead. Finally the door opened and he saw a young woman who had a short blond hair. She was wearing a silky dressing gown. She seemed sleepy.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Gabrielle."

"She's at work."

"Where does she work?"

The woman looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met", she said.

Kol gave her one of his most charming smiles.

"Forgive me, where are my manners, I'm Kol."

The woman smiled too.

"I'm Suzy, Gabrielle's roommate."

"Nice to meet you Suzy. Would you mind if I come in?"

She hesitated and Kol wasn't really in patient mood so he used compulsion.

"Please invite me in."

"Sure, come in."

Kol smiled at her.

"Thank you. So, I was wondering, does Gabrielle have a boyfriend?"

"I don't think so", Suzy said.

"Good, I don't have to kill him then."

Suzy's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Just relax, everything is fine", Kol said impatiently. "Now, where does she work?"

Before he got any answer, the door opened. Gabrielle walked in carrying a box.

"Hi Suz", she said and closed the door. "Guess what happened to me…"

She didn't finish her sentence. She had just noticed Kol.

"What… Suzy…"

"Gabrielle", Kol said smiling. "I have missed you my darling."

"Suzy run!" Gabrielle shouted.

"Don't move", Kol said to Suzy. She obeyed.

Gabrielle tried to open the door but Kol stopped her. He muffled her screams with his hand.

"Shh, everything is alright."

She was struggling as hard as she could but Kol didn't let her go.

"Please calm down my darling. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

She ignored his words.

"Ok then, let's try something else."

Kol turned her around and looked into her eyes.

"Calm down."

Gabrielle stopped struggling so Kol let her go. Then she kicked him.

"What… Oh come on…" Kol murmured.

"Help!"

Kol grabbed her again before she got out.

"I'm so sorry my angel but I can't let you go. I'm taking you with me."

She froze.

"I'm going to remove my hand now. Don't scream, ok?"

She nodded.

"What do you want?" she asked tensely.

Kol turned her around again so she was facing him. How beautiful she was… Those emerald eyes and soft rosy lips… Focus!

"I'm taking you with me my love", he said smiling.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

I love you? What the hell?

"You love me? You must be out of your mind."

"Tell me about it… But anyway, we're leaving now."

"No!"

"Yes. Please don't make me tie you up."

Kol touched her hand. So soft and warm…

"And to prove my love for you, I won't even kill your roommate."

Gabrielle looked shocked.

"You're crazy…" she murmured.

"Yes, I agree. Shall we go then?"

Gabrielle looked at Suzy. She was standing still.

"Oh right, just a moment."

Kol told her to forget him and not to miss Gabrielle. She was on vacation.

"Now we can go my angel."

Kol took her hand and kissed it.

"You do know that this is kidnapping?" she said.

"Yes but I don't have a choice. I must be with you. I can't live without you."

Why was he saying these things? And even worse, he actually meant every word. This was truly a nightmare.


	3. This isn't funny!

Chapter 3

This isn't funny!

"Are you alright my darling?" Kol asked worried.

Wait, worried? Gabrielle scowled him. She was in the car next to him.

"No, I'm not. First I lost my job and then I was kidnapped by a mental patient."

"You lost your job?"

"Yes, thanks to you actually."

Kol looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean darling?"

"Well, it was my own fault; I was stupid enough to stop to see if you need some help. My boss is a total ass so of course he was thrilled with the opportunity to yell at me…"

"He yelled at you?" Kol interrupted her. "Tell me his name, I'll kill that bastard!"

Gabrielle looked stunned.

"No! For the love of… What's wrong with you?"

"He was mean to you so he deserves to die. No one hurts my darling…"

"I'm not your darling! I don't even know you for heavens sake!"

Kol smiled.

"That's ok my angel, we have time to get to know each other. And I want to know everything about you."

Gabrielle sighed.

"Sure, let's just get married and move to la la land…"

"Yes! You're absolutely right!"

Gabrielle's eyes widened.

"Listen", she said very clearly, like she would be talking to a small child. "La la land is just an expression, it doesn't really exist. I'm very sorry for saying such a silly thing; I didn't mean to confuse you…"

Kol laughed.

"No my darling, I meant that we must get married."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"You're right, that was a terrible proposal."

Kol stopped the car on the side of the road and took Gabrielle's hand.

"My darling Gabrielle, you are the light of my life, my sweet angel. I love you. Would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Gabrielle stared at him disbelievingly.

"This can't be happening…" she murmured. "I'm ready to wake up now…"

"Is that a yes?" Kol asked smiling.

"No!"

"Yes?"

"No, no, no!"

"Well, let's say maybe", Kol said.

Gabrielle yanked her hand away and tried to open the car door. Kol stopped her.

"Sorry my darling but I can't let you do that."

"I've had it you nutcase!" she yelled. "Let me go!"

Kol pulled her closer and hold her tightly until she stopped struggling. He was very careful not to hurt her. She smelled so sweet… He wanted to taste those perfect lips… He touched her cheek and kissed her. She slapped him.

"What the hell?" she asked angrily.

"You are so beautiful… Let me touch you…"

She tried to get out again. Kol had to hold her still.

"Please calm down my darling."

This was just getting worse. He needed some help and fast. But from who? Kol started the car. Think dammit, think! The answer was obvious. Elijah. He was only one of his siblings who probably wouldn't use this against him. And maybe Elijah even knew someone who could undo this damn spell. Otherwise he might soon end up to the altar. That would be… wonderful. But he didn't have a ring for her. He had to get a ring! Maybe Elijah could be his best man. Gabrielle Mikaelson… That sounded good and… Oh no. Focus!

"Where are you taking me?" Gabrielle asked.

Kol turned to her smiling gently.

"Don't worry my darling, I shall find a place worthy of your beauty."

Worthy of your beauty? Did he actually just say that? Well this was just peachy.

...

"You son of a…"

"I'm sorry darling", Kol said when he gagged her. "I really didn't want to tie you up but it wasn't very nice of you to run from me. But don't worry, I'm not angry. I could never be angry at you."

Kol had checked in to a hotel where he would meet Elijah.

"Are you comfortable darling?" he asked.

Gabrielle gave him a venomous look. She was lying on the bed. Her hands and legs were tied.

"I will untie you as soon as you calm down", Kol said and kissed her forehead. "I'm very sorry about this darling."

There was a knock on the door.

"That must be my brother. You'll like him; I can't wait to introduce you to him. I will ask him to be my best man. Do you want traditional wedding or maybe something modern?"

She tried to kick him. Stop talking dammit! Kol opened the door.

"Elijah! I don't think I've ever been this happy to see you!"

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Yes well, you sounded a little… weird on the phone."

"Come in, come in!"

Elijah seemed cautious.

"So what can I do for you brother?" he asked calmly.

"First of all, give me your word that this will stay between you and me."

"What's going on Kol?"

"Please just give me your word."

Elijah looked curious.

"Alright then, I'll give you my word."

"Thank you, I don't want anyone else to know about this."

"About what?" Elijah asked.

"Follow me."

Kol led him to the bedroom. Elijah looked surprised when he saw Gabrielle.

"What is this?" he asked.

Gabrielle tried to move and say something.

"What is it darling?" Kol asked and removed the gag.

"Help me!" she yelled.

"No, no, please don't do that. I'm sorry my angel."

He gagged her again. Elijah was staring at him.

"Darling? My angel?" he repeated disbelievingly. "What's going on?"

Kol sighed.

"I'll be right back", he said to Gabrielle and turned to Elijah. "Come on, I'll tell you."

They went to the living room and Kol tried his best to tell him what had happened. Elijah was quiet for a moment.

"So let me get this straight, you're madly in love with that human girl?"

"Yes. No. Yes. It feels like it."

"I see. Excuse me."

Elijah walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Kol heard him laughing like crazy. Elijah never laughed. Kol wasn't happy at all. He scowled his big brother when he came back. He looked like his serious self again.

"What the hell Elijah?" Kol asked angrily. "You think this is funny?"

"No, no, of course not. Well, maybe a little."

"This isn't funny!" Kol shouted. "This is a damn nightmare and I… Oh, I better go and check that I didn't put the gag too tight. Coming my darling!"

Elijah bit his lip. Kol was right, this wasn't funny. This was hilarious.


	4. Follow the Yellow Brick Road

Chapter 4

Follow the Yellow Brick Road

"I really need to kill something", Kol said not being able to stop smiling stupidly. "But I need to know that my darling is safe so promise me that you will protect her with your life."

Elijah's self control was admirable. He simply nodded.

"Of course brother. Your darling is safe with me."

"Wonderful. And have you called that witch friend of yours yet?"

"Yes, we'll meet her tomorrow."

Tomorrow? Great. That seemed like eternity. Still Kol couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you, brother", he said cheerfully.

Kol went to the bedroom. He hated to keep his angel tied up like this. He would take her to somewhere far away where she could scream if she wanted to. She was so cute when she scowled him. He sat to the bed next to her.

"Darling, I need to take care of few things but don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can. My brother will stay here with you."

Gabrielle moved her head. Kol removed the gag. She took few deep breathes.

"I won't scream", she said tiredly. "Just please don't… I can't breathe…"

Kol was shocked.

"I'm so sorry my darling", he said stroking her hair. "Things will be easier when I find us some nice isolated place. Then I don't have to tie you up anymore."

Gabrielle's eyes widened.

"Listen, I'm sure you didn't do any of this intentionally. This was all just misunderstanding. Why don't you let me go and I won't tell anyone about this, I swear."

She tried to sound calm but Kol could hear how nervous she was. He kissed her forehead gently.

"There's no need to be afraid my angel, I would never hurt you."

"Let me go then. Please."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. I must be with you."

Gabrielle was about to say something but changed her mind. Instead she smiled.

"Alright then. I'll see you when you come back", she said.

Kol was delighted.

"I miss you already my darling. May I kiss you?"

She hesitated.

"Sure."

Kol caressed her lips before he kissed her. She tasted so good.

"I'll see you soon my angel."

"Yes, good luck with your… things."

Gabrielle waited until she was sure that he was gone. She had to try to talk to that brother of his. Hopefully he wouldn't be as crazy. What was his name again, Elijah? No, no, she shouldn't use his name. It was better to pretend that she didn't know that. She didn't know anything about him so he could let her go.

"Hello?" she said trying to sound calm. "Is someone there?"

Her kidnapper's brother appeared to the door. He seemed like a normal guy wearing a dark suit.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

Gabrielle tried to smile politely.

"I was hoping we could talk. I'm sure you know that your brother needs some help and I absolutely understand that none of this is your fault. I don't blame your brother either, it's not his fault that he isn't… well. Could you please just untie me and we can forget all about this… unpleasant thing?"

He looked at her calmly and sighed.

"Look miss… I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Gabrielle. Gabrielle Snow. I have a family who misses me and I play piano, not very well but I'm learning, and my favorite food…"

"Ok, ok", Elijah interrupted her. "I understand that you are a real person, believe me."

It seemed that he had read some basic psychology too.

"I know this must be difficult to understand but I can't let you go."

"I won't tell anyone about this", she said quickly. "I swear, I'll never say a word."

"It doesn't matter if you tell someone or not. Right now you just have to stay here. But don't worry; no one is going to mistreat you."

"Why are you doing this?" Gabrielle asked trying to hide her annoyance. "I mean, you don't seem like unbalanced type."

Elijah smiled.

"Appearance can be deceiving miss Snow. But the truth is that you wouldn't believe me even if I would tell you."

"Just tell me, how unbelievable can it be?"

Elijah seemed amused.

"Alright then. My brother is madly in love with you because of some kind of spell and we can't let you go before the spell is broken."

Gabrielle stared at him. She had definitely been wrong; he was just as crazy as his brother.

"Right…. And how are you planning to break this… spell?"

"We are going meet a witch tomorrow."

Gabrielle wanted to laugh.

"I see… Is a tornado going to take us to Oz? Maybe we can see the yellow brick road and some flying monkeys too."

Elijah laughed.

"Good one. No, she doesn't live very far and I don't think we need a tornado. A car is enough."

"This is just perfect…" Gabrielle murmured. "I'm curious; do all members of your family have mental issues?"

"Probably", Elijah said smiling. "No, make that definitely. You should meet our brother…"

"No! I really don't want to meet any more of your brothers. No offence."

"None taken. But is there something I can do to make this easier for you? Are you hungry?"

"A class of water would be great, thanks", she said tiredly.

It seemed that there was no point trying to reason with him. This was just great. She had no idea what to do. She was stuck with crazy and crazier. And tomorrow they would meet this witch. Maybe the Easter bunny would be there too.


	5. Basically you're screwed

**Thank you so much for all your feedback. In this chapter I wanted to use some negative feelings involving love. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 5

Basically you're screwed

"Another ones for me and my friends!" Kol announced.

Two men were cheering.

"Sorry gentlemen but it's almost closing time", a blond waitress said.

"Oh come on Annie!" one of the men said. "Our friend here is suffering, he needs some liquid encouragement."

Annie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, one more round."

"You're the best Annie!"

"Yeah, yeah, I hope you remember that when you leave tips."

Kol had been on a bender and he was very drunk. Finally he had ended up to some sleazy pub with a bunch of drunks. The three of them were the last customers in the pub.

"So as I was saying boys, love is torture", he said and sighed.

"I hear you man! Chicks… Even they don't know what they want!"

"You're right Jerry", Kol said. "I mean, I love her, I would give her anything and she still doesn't want to be with me!"

"That's harsh", a man called George said. "Are you sure she's worth it all, man?"

"Yes! She's everything to me. Like I was lost in darkness for centuries until I met her. She's my light, my shining beacon of hope."

"That's like so beautiful, man", Jerry said.

"Yeah, but how can I make her love me?"

"You can't", George said. "You can show her that you love her but… Maybe she won't love you back."

"What are you saying?"

"Basically you're screwed."

"Don't listen to him!" Jerry said. "Of course she'll love you, man! Just don't give up!"

"Yeah, that's a great advice", George said mockingly. "How many restraining orders you have again?"

"That's not the point", Jerry said annoyed. "But if you must know, five."

George rolled his eyes.

"Look man, women are the greatest mystery there is, we're not supposed to understand them. Just try your best, any chick would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks George, you're great!" Kol said.

"No man, you're great!"

"We're all great!" Jerry said. "Go man, make that girl yours!"

Kol stood up. "I will!"

Wait, wasn't he forgetting something? Oh right, killing. Jerry and George were dead in a fraction of a second and Annie didn't have time to make a sound before Kol had drained her. But even killing didn't make him feel better. All he could think about was Gabrielle. His sweet, beautiful Gabrielle. He had to see her right now. Kol headed back to the hotel. He had been away from her for too long.

When he opened the door of the hotel room he heard her laughing. His angel was happy. That was great. But where was Elijah? Kol went to the bedroom and saw Gabrielle sitting on the bed with Elijah. They were playing some card game. She startled when she saw him. Elijah turned.

"Hello brother", he said. "How was your evening?"

"What are you doing?" Kol asked emotionlessly.

"She wasn't tired and we…"

"Did you touch her?" Kol asked menacingly.

Elijah looked surprised.

"No. Maybe you should calm down a little…"

"She's mine! No one else touches her!"

"Kol", Elijah said calmly. "I haven't touched her. We are just playing..."

"You're lying! I'll kill you!"

Elijah stood up and Gabrielle hid behind his back. Elijah took her hand firmly but gently and pulled her in front of him.

"No, no, please…" she said terrified.

"It's ok", Elijah said calmly. "Look at her Kol, she's afraid of you. Is that what you want?"

Kol's anger vanished.

"I'm so sorry my darling, come here."

She shook her head trying to back away.

"It's ok Gabrielle", Elijah said and pushed her towards Kol.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't be afraid my darling, I would never hurt you."

She didn't say anything.

"Leave us", Kol said to Elijah.

"No, no", Gabrielle said frightened. "Could he please stay?"

"Why do you want him to stay?" Kol asked.

"You are safe Gabrielle", Elijah said before she could say anything. "He's not going to hurt you."

"Of course not", Kol said. "Now leave brother."

Elijah looked at Gabrielle reassuringly and walked out. Kol felt calmer already but for a moment there he had been ready to attack Elijah. He had never felt that kind of jealousy before. Gabrielle was shivering. He lifted her chin and looked at her.

"Hey, it's ok my angel. I'm sorry that I scared you."

"That's ok", she said. Her voice was shaking.

"Come", Kol said and took her hand.

He pulled her to the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Much better", he murmured stroking her hair. "You are mine. Say that you are mine."

"I… I'm yours", she said quietly.

"Yes you are. Now and forever. I love you so much my darling. Say that you love me too."

Gabrielle swallowed.

"I love you", she said tensely.

Kol had never been happier. Jerry had been right, he could make her his. She loved him. That was all that mattered.


	6. I'll be cursed

Chapter 6

I'll be cursed

Gabrielle was exhausted. She had been too afraid to sleep. These two were even crazier than she had thought. The other one acted like she was the love of his life and his brother just observed them. She had tried to beg him silently to help her but he did nothing. He had seemed normal last night before the apparently crazier brother came back smelling like alcohol. Gabrielle had never been so scared in her life. She had been sure that he would kill her. Instead he had wanted to cuddle which was kind of creepy too. He had wanted her to say that she loved him over and over again. Someone certainly had rejection issues. She had suppressed her urge to ask about his mother. But then again, it was a terrible cliché. Not everything was mother's fault, no matter what Freud said.

"Are you alright my darling?" Kol asked. "You have been so quiet."

"Yes, everything is fine, thank you", Gabrielle forced herself to say.

They were in the car going to see this witch. Elijah was driving and she was on the backseat with Kol. He had wrapped his arm tightly around her. She didn't want him to get mad again so she didn't try to push him away. Hopefully she would get an opportunity to run. At least she wasn't tied up anymore.

"How do you want to handle this?" Elijah asked.

Kol looked at him.

"What?"

"Is she coming with us to see Clarissa?"

Kol looked thoughtful.

"I don't mind waiting in the car", Gabrielle said quickly.

Kol smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry my darling but I don't want you to run from me."

"I won't run, I'll stay right here", Gabrielle said as convincingly as she could.

"It's not nice to lie darling but don't worry, I'll forgive you."

"But…"

Kol touched her lips with his thumb.

"That's enough. We both know that you would run. But I will never let you go! I'll kill anyone who tries to take you from me! I'll skin them alive and rip their liver out…"

Elijah cleared his throat. Gabrielle was too afraid to even move.

"I'm sorry darling, what am I saying. It would be silly to rip their liver out, I meant heart of course", Kol said laughing.

"Yes, how silly…" Gabrielle murmured.

"That reminds me of a funny story, there was this big guy who came to pick a fight with me in a tavern…"

"Kol", Elijah interrupted him. "Maybe it would be best not to share that story with us."

"But it's funny! You should have seen how creative I was. You see, he had a crossbow…"

"Kol!"

"Alright, alright. Isn't my brother boring?"

Gabrielle didn't say anything. If she would get out of this alive she would definitely write an angry letter to the mental institution that had let him escape.

"Ok, here we are", Elijah said.

Great. Of course this witch had to live in a middle of nowhere. There were no neighbors in sight.

"So is she coming with us?"

Kol hesitated.

"No. But I have to come so…"

Kol took some duct tape from under the seat.

"No, no, please don't…" Gabrielle pleaded.

"I'm sorry darling but it's either this or the trunk."

"No! Not the trunk… Ok."

Gabrielle didn't move or struggle when he tied her up. The thought of being locked up to the trunk was too much.

"Leave the radio on", Kol said to Elijah. "I'll be right back, ok?"

Gabrielle nodded. Kol smiled and kissed her.

"You know what I want to hear darling."

"I love you", Gabrielle said tiredly.

"I love you too my sweetie pie."

Elijah bit his lip.

"Sweetie pie?" he said innocently when they were walking to the front door.

"Shut up. And remember, no one can know about this."

Elijah knocked the door. Clarissa opened it almost immediately. She was in her mid thirties; she had dark curly hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a red tube top.

"Elijah", she said smiling warmly and kissed both of his cheeks. "It's so good to see you, it's been too long."

"Hello Clarissa, it's good to see you too. You look lovely."

"Oh, still a gentleman I see", she said and winked. "Come in."

Elijah stepped in and was just about to compliment her house when Kol cleared his throat. He was still standing outside.

"I'm sorry, Clarissa, this is my brother Kol. May he come in as well?"

Clarissa looked at Kol for few seconds before she nodded.

"Come in."

Kol was smiling charmingly.

"Thank you. Now, we are here for our friend…"

"Yes, I know", Clarissa interrupted him. "Elijah already told me. Come, take a seat."

Kol and Elijah sat to the couch.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" Clarissa asked.

"No thank you", Elijah said firmly and gave Kol a warning look.

"What?" he murmured. "I didn't say anything."

"Ok, you said something about a love spell. What kind of love spell are we talking about?" Clarissa asked.

"Well, you could call it a crazy love. As I told you, our friend picked up this hitchhiker girl who cast some kind of spell. When he woke up he was madly in love", Elijah explained.

"To die for… Classic. So he fell in love with the first person he saw? It _was_ a person I hope."

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I've heard about one guy who first saw a rattlesnake. Needless to say that didn't end well."

"So, he could have fallen in love with anything?"

"Any living creature, yes. So he was lucky if it was a human."

"Can you undo the spell?" Kol asked impatiently.

"No", Clarissa said simply.

"No? Who can then?"

Clarissa didn't seem to appreciate his tone.

"Maybe no one", she replied coldly.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry", Elijah said quickly. "My brother is just worried about our friend. Please continue."

Clarissa smiled at him.

"As I was saying, your friend can consider himself lucky, things could have turn out much worse. But thing is that this particular spell, is not actually a spell at all. It's more like a curse."

"A curse?" Elijah repeated.

"You said this hitchhiker was a beautiful young woman and her eyes turned black, correct?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever heard about empusas?" Clarissa asked.

"I'm not sure", Elijah said.

"Well, there are a lot of legends about them; ancient creatures who like to take a form of a young woman. They are wanderers, always on the move. They can be quite nasty, so it's not wise to anger them."

"No kidding…" Kol murmured.

"So these empusas can curse people?" Elijah asked.

"Yes but as far as I know they are usually peaceful creatures. Your friend must have really pissed this one off."

"Yes, he must have. Is there any way to undo this curse?"

Clarissa looked thoughtful.

"Not to my knowledge I'm afraid."

"What? So he has to act like an idiot for the rest of the eternity?" Kol said tensely.

"No, he has to act like an idiot until the subject of his love dies or he loses her in some other way. Then he will act like a lunatic."

"So what you're saying is…"

"Tell your friend to take good care of this person. You could say that his life depends on it."

Kol didn't say anything. He looked shocked.

"Ok, we'll tell him. Thank you Clarissa", Elijah said.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you more…"

Kol couldn't hear a word she was saying anymore.

"I'm doomed", he murmured.

...

**I changed some things about empusas from the Greek mythology so all the facts aren't accurate. Thank you very much for all your feedback, it's always nice to hear your thoughts.**


	7. Oh Brother

Chapter 7

Oh Brother

Elijah was a man who believed in few simple values. Honor, nobility, family. Not necessarily in that order. He has had his ups and downs with his family but in the end they were his family. Sure, Kol might be a homicidal psychopath, but he was still his brother. If the situation would be other way around, Elijah believed that Kol would do anything to help him. Definitely. Probably. Maybe.

But that didn't matter, now Kol was the one who needed his help and Elijah was determined to help him. After all Elijah was the kind of person who was great in a time of crisis. He knew how to stay calm and focus. Right now the key word in his mind was information. There were still several things he wanted to know. Kol on the other hand had frozen like a statue. It seemed that he didn't hear a word he and Clarissa were saying. That was probably for the best; at least he didn't have to keep apologizing for Kol's behavior. Clarissa appreciated manners and that was Elijah's specialty.

"So, is this curse something that any witch could do?" he asked.

Clarissa shook her head.

"Definitely not. I don't know if any witch could do it. I mean, this isn't some simple love spell. Creating an illusion of love is pretty easy but making someone truly feel it… that's another thing entirely."

Elijah thought about it.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the whole purpose of cursing someone to cause him or her harm? Making someone falling in love doesn't really sound like that to me."

Clarissa laughed.

"Oh, you would be surprised… But the thing is that love can cause as much harm as any strong feeling. Imagine feeling complete, unconditional love towards someone, no matter if this person feels the same. The kind of love that makes a person does anything. Kill, die… Believe me, something like that can consume you. But that's nothing comparing what happens after you lose this person, or a rattlesnake, you love." Clarissa shivered. "I wouldn't wish that to anyone."

"Have you met anyone who had been cursed like this?"

"Not personally, no, but I've heard about few of them."

"What happened to those people?"

"Well… Every case is different of course, but all of them tried their best to hold on to those they loved. Unfortunately most of them killed themselves after losing the subject of their love. The ones who didn't… they just died soon anyway."

"How did they die?"

"They lost their will to live. That happens when you lose all that matters to you."

This didn't sound good at all. Elijah looked at Kol but apparently he hadn't heard a word.

"There is something else I would like to ask you. Our friend is a vampire and he couldn't compel this girl who he fell in love with. Do you know is that a part of the curse?"

Clarissa smiled.

"Probably. As I said, empusas can be quite nasty when they're angry. Have any other vampire tried to compel her?"

Elijah couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of that.

"No. Do you think she could be compelled by another vampire?"

"Probably not, but you can always try."

He would most definitely try that. It would make things much easier.

"Ok. Thank you again for all your help", Elijah said when he stood up.

"No problem. I wish your friend good luck."

"Thank you. Come on Kol."

He didn't move.

"Kol", Elijah said determinedly and touched his shoulder.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"We're leaving."

"Hmm."

Kol stood up and marched out.

"I apologize…" Elijah started but Clarissa interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe you could drop by sometimes without your brother. Just you and me… remember that night?"

Elijah smiled.

"How could I forget?"

Clarissa touched his hair and kissed him.

"We should definitely have a rerun sometimes", she whispered and nipped his ear.

"Yes, we should. I'll be in touch."

"Looking forward to it."

Elijah smiled at her before he closed the front door behind him. Kol was standing next to the car looking miserable.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked.

"Take a wild guess!" Kol shouted. "My life has turned into some damn soap opera! So yes, I'm feeling like a king of the world, thank you for asking!"

"Look, I know that this seems bad but we can…"

"We? Are you honestly going to help me?" Kol asked disbelievingly.

"You're my brother Kol, of course I'll help you", Elijah replied calmly.

"And you won't tell anyone about this?"

"No."

Kol was quiet for a while.

"Thanks", he finally said. He wasn't looking at Elijah.

"Sure. But now there's something I need to try."

Elijah opened the car door and sat next to Gabrielle. She was looking at him cautiously. He looked into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sing me a song", Elijah said.

Gabrielle's eyes widened.

"What? Are you kidding?"

Elijah sighed.

"That would have been too easy…" he murmured and moved to driver's seat.

Kol sat next to Gabrielle and hold her tightly.

"Well my darling, it seems that you and I are going to be together for a long time."

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle asked tensely.

"What I mean my angel is that you better get used to me. You're not going anywhere. Ever."

"Are you going to kill me?" Gabrielle asked quietly.

Kol caressed her cheek.

"On the contrary sweetheart. You will be safe, I promise."

"So… What are you saying? You're going to lock me up to some cellar?"

"No, of course not. You will be with me and if you try to run I'll catch you. That's it. Although I hope you wouldn't run."

Gabrielle looked desperate.

"Please… I have some money and jewelry my grandmother left me. You can have all of it, just please let me go."

Kol smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry my darling, everything is going to be alright."

He pulled her in his lap. Elijah could saw her face in the rear-view mirror. Her fearful eyes met his, begging him to help her. He felt sorry for her. But there was nothing he could do. Elijah had to think about his family now. His family… Both of his parents had wanted him dead, his brother had killed him, his other brother had betrayed him and they were all blood sucking monsters. That was kind of depressing when he thought about it. Oh well, things could be worse. Sort of.


	8. I heart you

Chapter 8

I heart you

"I think I will write an ode", Kol said smiling. "Ode to Gabrielle, 100 reasons why I love you. First one, your smile, second one, your laughter, third one…"

"Please make him stop", Gabrielle murmured.

Elijah looked amused.

"I don't think I can."

Gabrielle sighed. Wasn't it enough that she had to sit on Kol's lap and let him keep touching her and smelling her hair, which was creepy. She really wanted to get out of this damn car.

"Where are we going?" she asked tiredly.

"To my house", Elijah said. "We need a place to work this out."

"What about that witch? Couldn't she make you some magical potion or something to make everything alright again?"

"No, she couldn't help us with this spell."

"Oh right, I forgot "the spell". Can you please just imagine another spell to break this one? How difficult can that be?"

"…. twelve, your eyes, thirteen, your lips…"

This was just cruel. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Could we please stop?" Gabrielle asked. "I really need to stretch my legs."

"Of course my darling. Elijah, find some place where we can stop. Seventeen, your sweetness…"

She had to get away from these two. Who knew what they were planning to do to her. Gabrielle hoped that she would really have a family who was worried about her like she had said to Elijah. That had been a lie; she didn't have any family after her mother had passed away two months ago. But at least Suzy knew what had happened to her. She must have called the police. Someone would help her. Or not. This was a nightmare. Why couldn't she just wake up already?

"There's a gas station", Elijah said. "We need to stop for gas anyway."

"That's great. But darling, we must have a little chat first."

Kol turned her around so she was facing him.

"I need you be a good girl now; don't try anything foolish, ok?"

"Sure", Gabrielle said and forced herself to smile.

Kol touched her cheek and kissed her.

"That's my girl. You don't have to worry about anything; I'm going to take a good care of you."

"Thank you, you are very kind."

"I love you my darling."

"I love you too."

Gabrielle was sick of this game. She had to find a way to escape. Elijah stopped the car in front of the gas station. Kol opened the door and took Gabrielle's hand. They walked inside together leaving Elijah to tank up the car. Gabrielle looked around trying to formulate a plan. There was a young man behind the counter. He was reading some magazine and chewing gum. He raised his head briefly when he heard them coming in. He looked bored and continued reading. Should she just scream for help? There wasn't anyone there except this skinny young man. What could he do?

"Would you like something to eat or drink darling?" Kol asked.

"I…yes, could you get me a soda?"

Kol smiled.

"Of course."

He picked up few soda cans.

"What kind of soda you like, darling?"

Before Gabrielle could answer the door opened and someone came in. It was a big guy who was wearing dirty jeans, a flannel shirt and a cap. He was looking at her grinning. Could he help her? Gabrielle looked at him trying to decide what to do. But before she could do anything Kol appeared next to her. The big guy was still looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" Kol asked menacingly.

The guy seemed amused.

"Not you, that's for sure. That's a pretty little lady you got there."

"Watch your tongue, she's mine."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Hey sweetheart, wanna ditch that clown and try a real man?"

Before Gabrielle managed to say anything Kol had moved in front of the man. At first she thought that he hit the guy's chest. Then the guy fell down looking shocked. Kol was holding his still beating heart in his hand.

"No one talks to my girl like that!" he shouted.

Gabrielle couldn't move. She was too shocked to even scream. This couldn't be happening.

"Hold it right there you psycho!" someone shouted.

The young man was aiming at Kol with a shotgun. Gabrielle couldn't even saw him move but in a next second he had ripped the young man's heart out as well. Now Gabrielle was screaming.

"Hey, it's ok darling", Kol said smiling. "Everything is alright now."

Gabrielle wanted to run but her legs refused to co-operate. She was shaking. When Kol approached her she fainted. Kol moved quickly and caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Really Kol?" Elijah said annoyed. He had just stepped in. "Just look at this mess."

"That bastard tried to take my Gabrielle! He deserved to die!"

Elijah sighed.

"Sure, what ever. You better take her to the car; I'll clean up this mess."

Kol took her in his arms gently.

"Bring some soda when you're done", he said. "Gabrielle was thirsty."

Elijah rolled his eyes. Kol noticed some stuffed animals on a shelf. He decided to take one for Gabrielle. A dog that had a red heart on his stomach. There was "I" above it and "you" beneath it. I heart you. How cute. Kol was sure that Gabrielle would love it. He carried her to the car and held her in his arms stroking her hair. She was so beautiful.

"It's ok my angel. No one will ever take you from me, I promise."


	9. I feel sad when you're sad

Chapter 9

I feel sad when you're sad

Kol was lying next to Gabrielle, watching her closely. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Like an angel. And that she truly was. His angel. He wanted her so badly. All of her. If only she would feel the same. Some day she would. He was willing to wait as long as it would take. He was happy just to be close to her. She was all he could think about. He was so doomed. Kol kissed her forehead and touched her soft rosy lips. Hopefully Elijah could find more information about this curse. There had to be a way to undo it… No, he didn't want that, he only wanted Gabrielle. Sweet, precious Gabrielle, the love of his life, a dream come true, the queen of his heart…no, no, no! There had to be a way to make this stop.

But now she had to be protected. If anything would happen to her… Talk about Achilles heel. Kol had never been weak. This was just unbearable. His whole life was in the hands of this fragile human girl. How beautiful hands they were. He was just stroking her palm when she suddenly opened her eyes. It took a moment before she remembered what had happened. When she noticed Kol she started to scream in panic before he could say anything.

"Darling, it's ok", Kol said as calmingly as he could.

Gabrielle tried to get away from him as fast as she could. She managed to stand up and backed away but there was a wall behind her. Kol got up from the bed as well and approached her carefully.

"Sweetheart, there's no need to be afraid, you're safe."

"Safe?" she repeated with a shaky voice. "You…you killed those people."

Kol smiled.

"Well, yes, I told you that I would kill anyone who ever tries to take you from me."

Gabrielle looked shocked. Kol took a step closer.

"Stay away from me", she said shaking. When she couldn't back away any more she tried to jump over the bed to get away from him. Kol caught her easily and pinned her to the bed.

"Let me go!" she yelled hysterically.

"Darling, you are acting silly. Everything is alright, please just calm down."

She stopped struggling. Her eyes were full of fear. Kol wiped out a tear from her cheek very gently.

"Please don't cry", he said quietly. He actually felt bad when he saw her like this.

He started to stroke her hair and hummed quietly hoping it would calm her. It took a while before he even realized what he was humming. It was that damn Barry Manilow song. I feel sad when you're sad…Great, just perfect. Could this possibly suck any more?

"There, much better", he said smiling when she had calmed down a little.

"What do you want from me?" Gabrielle asked desperately. "If you are going to kill me please just get it over with."

"Oh darling, I thought we've been over this already, I would never hurt you. You are everything to me."

She looked at him tensely.

"Please let me go then."

Kol sighed.

"No. You can't leave. But I'm going to take good care of you, I promise. Everything you need or want will be yours; all you have to do is ask."

Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"I only want to go home. Please…"

Kol wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, shh, it's ok darling. Everything is going to be ok."

He kissed her forehead, then her cheek. He couldn't stop there. Her lips were so inviting. He kissed her passionately until he noticed that she was trying to push him away.

"I'm sorry darling", he said when he pulled away. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. But don't worry, I'll give you all the time you need, we don't have to do anything before you are ready."

Gabrielle's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious. You want me to…"

Kol smiled and touched her hair.

"When you are ready. I know you need some time to get used to me first but I promise to be patient. I love you my darling."

She didn't say anything; she was just staring at him disbelievingly.

"Oh, and look what I got for you."

Kol took the toy dog from the nightstand.

"Isn't it cute?"

Gabrielle swallowed. She was quiet for a while but suddenly she started to smile.

"Yes, it's very cute. May I take a look?"

"Of course darling", Kol said and gave the dog to her.

"This is a very sweet gift, thank you", Gabrielle said and kissed his cheek.

Kol was stunned. If he could had think straight he would have probably found this sudden change suspicious but right now he was just completely happy about it.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"So, where are we?" Gabrielle asked still smiling.

"This is my brother's house. We'll be staying here for now."

"Ok, how kind of your brother to take us in. I would love to look around a little."

"Of course, come!"

Kol took her hand and helped her up.

"Thank you", she said smiling.

Kol was excited when he showed her the house. Or at least a part of it. She seemed very interested.

"And we'll be staying in this bedroom. Do you like it?" he asked when they had finished their tour.

"Yes, it's very nice."

It really was a nice room. There was a king-size bed, mahogany nightstands, a white armchair and a big screen TV. The curtains and bedcover were peachy and fluffy rugs were white.

"Are you hungry?" Kol asked.

Gabrielle turned to him smiling.

"Actually I am. Do you think it would be possible to have few sandwiches?"

"Absolutely, I'll make them myself."

"Thank you…honey", Gabrielle said and kissed his cheek. Kol pulled her closer and kissed her. She didn't resist.

"I'll be right back darling", he said smiling.

"Ok, take your time."

He smiled at her before he closed the door and locked it. Love might make a person blind and deaf but not completely stupid. Kol went to the kitchen and started to make sandwiches. He had never in his life made sandwiches to anyone. But he would do anything for Gabrielle. She had been so sweet. Now when he thought about it, there had been something strange about her behavior. But what? Oh well, at least she was smiling. Kol put the sandwiches and few soda cans on a tray and headed back upstairs. When he opened the door he couldn't see her in the room.

"Gabrielle?"

He checked the bathroom but she wasn't there either.

"Gabrielle!"

She was gone.

**Thank you Harlequin Shadow for the idea. And thank you all for your reviews.**


	10. Gone baby, gone

Chapter 10

Gone baby, gone

Gabrielle smiled until Kol closed the door behind him. She heard him locking it. She couldn't take any more of this. Gabrielle was very calm when she went to the window and opened it. She reached the gutter and started to climb down. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she would fall. She had to focus. Gabrielle had been in a gymnastics team back in high school but that was two years ago. She hadn't really practiced after that. But she had to stay calm and get far away from that psychopath.

She hadn't seen anyone else when he had showed her the house. Apparently his brother wasn't here. Gabrielle felt her heart beating fast but she wasn't going to panic. This could be her only chance. It felt like forever but finally her legs reached the ground. Her arms were shaking but she didn't care. She had to run. Gabrielle looked around. This place was huge. There was a garden and a huge lawn surrounding the house. There was also a high fence. Great. Gabrielle ran as fast as she could. She found a gate that wasn't locked. That was certainly strange but then again these people were crazy so they probably weren't worried about some trespassers. Gabrielle kept running hoping to find some help. Then she saw a car.

"Please stop!" she shouted and waved her hands. The car stopped and a man came out.

"What's wrong?" he asked smiling kindly. He had a blondish hair and British accent.

Gabrielle felt so relieved that she hugged him. He was clearly surprised.

"Please help me, I was kidnapped, they are crazy, call the police, do you have a cell phone, I…"

"Hey, hey, slow down", the man said and took a step back. "Who kidnapped you?"

"This crazy guy, his name is Kol and his brother Elijah. Please help me."

The man smiled gently.

"It's ok sweetheart, of course I'll help you. Everything is going to be alright."

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around him again. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you so much, thank you…"

The man stroked her hair.

"You're welcome sweetheart. What's your name?"

"Gabrielle."

"It's nice to meet you Gabrielle. I'm Klaus."

...

Kol was in panic. She was gone. He saw that the window was open and looked down. She hadn't fallen. Kol was relieved. He jumped down and started to track her. He couldn't understand why she had run. Well, that didn't matter; he would find her and nail the window shut. She couldn't have got far. Oh no, the damn gate was open. Kol cursed Elijah for being so careless. He saw a car coming but it wasn't Elijah. It was Niklaus. Well, this was just great.

"Kol, how nice to see you", Klaus said smiling when he stopped the car.

"What are you doing here?" Kol asked tensely.

Klaus was still smiling.

"I'm here to see Elijah but it's nice to see you both. Oh, by the way, I found something that I believe you lost."

Oh no. Klaus opened the trunk and lifted Gabrielle out. Kol was trying very hard to control himself.

"Yes, she's mine", Kol said as calmly as he could. "Thank you for bringing her back."

Klaus smirked.

"No problem brother." He touched Gabrielle's neck. "Do you mind if I have a taste too?"

Kol moved before he could stop himself and threw Klaus against the gate.

"She's mine!" he shouted.

Klaus looked surprised.

"Well aren't you selfish, don't want to share your toys with your brother."

Kol wrapped her arm around Gabrielle's waist and started to lead her back to the house.

"How rude", Klaus murmured and followed them.

"Are you alright darling?" Kol asked.

Gabrielle didn't say anything. Kol stopped and looked at her. She seemed to be fine but she wasn't looking at him. Kol lifted her chin gently.

"Did my brother hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"Good", Kol said and led her to the living room.

Klaus was right behind them and poured himself a drink.

"So where's Elijah?" he asked.

"I don't know."

Kol sat on the couch and pulled Gabrielle to his lap.

"Do you know when he's coming back?" Klaus asked.

"No."

Kol stroked Gabrielle's hair and pulled her closer. She didn't resist. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"You really like this pet of yours", he said casually.

Kol didn't say anything. Suddenly Klaus grinned.

"Wait a minute; is my little brother in love?"

In a next second Kol had got up and pushed Klaus against a wall.

"Shut up!"

Klaus was completely surprised.

"What's wrong with you, I was kidding", he said annoyed. "Now I suggest you let go of me if you don't really want to fight."

Kol managed to take a step back. Klaus shook his head.

"Seriously brother, you really should do something about those anger management issues. It's lucky for you that I'm not easily offended."

Kol started to walk back and forth running his fingers through his hair. Klaus looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kol didn't say anything.

"Look Kol, I know we've have our differences but you're my brother. Tell me what's wrong."

"I was cursed, ok!" Kol shouted. "Go ahead, laugh, I don't care!"

Klaus didn't laugh.

"Cursed how?" he asked calmly.

Kol looked at Gabrielle who had hidden behind the couch.

"Come here darling", he said quietly.

She hesitated but obeyed. Kol wrapped his arms around her and told his brother what had happened. Klaus seemed angry.

"Well this isn't acceptable; no one messes with my brother but me!"

Kol looked at him surprised.

"Don't you worry little brother, I'm going to fix this."

"How?" Kol asked.

Before Klaus managed to answer Elijah walked in with a young woman who had a long blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"Niklaus", he said. "This is a surprise."

"He knows", Kol said when Elijah looked at him.

"I see." Since neither Klaus nor Kol said anything, Elijah continued. "I have some good news. This is Abernathy, she's an empusa…"

"What?" Klaus interrupted him. "You undo this curse right now", he said demandingly.

"Niklaus…" Elijah said tensely. "Stay out of this…"

Klaus moved in front of Abernathy.

"You do as I say right now or I will kill you and everyone you've ever met", he said menacingly.

She looked at him coldly.

"Please forgive my brother…" Elijah tried to say but Abernathy silenced him by raising her hand.

"Enough", she said. "I can see now why my sister has placed that curse. I will not undo it."

She turned around but Klaus grabbed her arm.

"Yes you will."

When Abernathy turned to him her eyes were black.

"No!" Elijah shouted but he didn't have time to do anything before he saw a bright flash. Oh shit.


	11. Welcome to the club

Chapter 11

Welcome to the club

It was kind of like watching a train wreck. You know it's going to happen but there's nothing you can do to stop it. To Elijah everything happened in a slow motion. He saw the bright flash that apparently flew Klaus across the room. Abernathy was saying something but Elijah couldn't tell what. It was something like "that should be interesting". Then she just walked away. Elijah turned around and saw Kol. He seemed stunned. But where was that girl? Oh no… Please no…

"You are so beautiful", he heard Klaus saying.

This couldn't be happening. Elijah forced himself to look behind the couch. Klaus was lying there holding that girl who seemed to be in a shock. No, no, no… This was just too cruel.

"Hey!" Kol said angrily. "What are you doing with my girl?"

Klaus stood up holding Gabrielle tightly.

"She's my girl", he said menacingly.

"You bastard!" Kol shouted and attacked Klaus. They started to wrestle, destroying everything in their way.

"My living room…" Elijah murmured before he managed to think of anything else.

Then he noticed that Gabrielle was running away. Elijah moved in front of her with his vampire speed. She seemed to be hysterical. Elijah grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey, hey, it's ok."

He wasn't even sure did she hear him. Her whole body was shaking. What a damn mess. Suddenly she started to cry. This was actually a good thing. Maybe it would make his brothers stop fighting. Elijah turned her around.

"Hey! Look what you are doing to her!"

Kol and Klaus stopped strangling each other and looked at Gabrielle.

"Sweetheart", they said simultaneously and came to her trying to push each other out of the way.

Gabrielle tried to run in panic but Elijah held her still. He felt sorry for the girl but right now he had to do what he could to control this chaos. Why it was always him who had to clean other people's messes? Elijah sighed. At least his life wasn't boring. Klaus took Gabrielle's hand and Kol her other hand.

"She's mine!" they both shouted.

"Hey, stop it both of you", Elijah said firmly. "Can't you see that you are scaring her?"

"I'm so sorry darling", Kol said.

"I'm more sorry", Klaus said.

Kol scowled him.

"Well I'm the most sorry."

"You just wait…"

"Hey, knock it off!" Elijah shouted.

Both Kol and Klaus turned to him with disapproval look.

"Control yourself, Elijah. You can honestly be so thoughtless sometimes", Klaus said.

"Yeah, use your indoor voice. You're scaring Gabrielle", Kol added.

Elijah wasn't sure should he cry or laugh.

"I'm scaring her? I'm scaring her! You two can just…" Elijah took a deep breath. "Ok, let's all just calm down. Can you do that? For Gabrielle."

Klaus and Kol looked at each other.

"For Gabrielle", Kol murmured.

"For Gabrielle", Klaus repeated.

"Good, good, let's all just sit down and…" Then Elijah noticed that the couch was broken in two.

"My couch, it was antique…"he murmured. "Ok, ok, follow me. But I'm warning you, if you even think about destroying my library…"

"We won't", Kol and Klaus said simultaneously. They followed Elijah keeping Gabrielle tightly between them. She wasn't crying anymore. She just looked like a statue. Elijah thought that she would probably need a drink or maybe some sedatives. This was a lot to handle for a human. Hopefully she wouldn't lose her mind completely. Elijah gave Kol and Klaus one more warning look before he opened the door to the library. There was a big leather couch in front of a fireplace.

"Sit down", Elijah said and poured some brandy to a glass. He hoped it would help Gabrielle.

She was sitting between Klaus and Kol. Elijah leaned towards her.

"Not a word", he said when Klaus was about to say something.

"But…" Kol started but Elijah silenced him with a scowl.

"Same to you. Gabrielle? Can you hear me?"

She didn't say anything. Elijah touched her cheek gently.

"Gabrielle?"

Finally she looked at him. He couldn't interpret her expression.

"Here, drink this", Elijah said as calmingly as he could. "You two let go of her hands."

Kol and Klaus scowled each other.

"Now", Elijah said demandingly.

They obeyed reluctantly. Elijah felt like a kindergarten teacher or something. This would be fun. He gave the class to Gabrielle and helped her to take a sip.

"That's it, good girl."

"What's going on?" she asked quietly.

Elijah sighed.

"Well, this just got a lot more complicated. You see, that woman who was here, she was going to fix this damn mess before _someone_ decided to offend her." Elijah gave Klaus annoyed look. "Now they are both in love with you."

"But… you…you're not…what are you?" Gabrielle stuttered.

"We are vampires", Elijah said calmly.

"I'm more than a vampire", Klaus said. "I'm the hybrid."

"Oh, like that's so great thing", Kol said mockingly.

"You want to see what I can do? I'm going to…"

"No, no, no!" Elijah said annoyed. "Please just shut up, both of you. You're making this worse than it already is."

"But…" Kol and Klaus started.

"Shut up!" Elijah yelled.

"Alright, alright", Kol said offended.

"You don't have to shout", Klaus added.

Elijah rubbed his temple. He felt a terrible headache coming.

"Ok…" he looked at Gabrielle. "Do you have any questions?"

Gabrielle was staring at him disbelievingly.

"So…they think that they love me because of some kind of curse, you won't let me leave and you're all vampires?"

"Yes, that about sums it up."

"Right… right… Can I have another drink?"

"Sure", Elijah said and took her class. Kol and Klaus were watching her like hawks.

"I love you", Klaus said smiling.

"I love you more", Kol said immediately.

"I love you the most."

"No, I do!"

Elijah poured some brandy to Gabrielle's class and drank the rest of the bottle himself. At the moment, he really needed it.


	12. Our girl

Chapter 12

Our girl

"No!" Kol said. "I want Tuesday afternoons!"

"Fine, then give me Saturday nights", Klaus replied.

"No, you can have Wednesday mornings."

"No deal!"

"Excuse me", Gabrielle said. "Doesn't it matter what I want?"

Klaus and Kol both looked at her smiling.

"No", they said simultaneously.

Gabrielle sighed and looked at Elijah. He shrugged and took a sip from his glass. They were all sitting in a kitchen. Klaus had a pen and a piece of paper. He and Kol were making a schedule. Very tight schedule.

"When am I supposed to sleep?" Gabrielle asked.

"Darling, you can sleep when ever you feel tired", Kol said smiling. "And whose ever time it is, can watch you sleep."

Gabrielle stared at him disbelievingly.

"No, you're not going to watch me sleep. Can't you see how creepy that would be?"

"No", Kol and Klaus said again. So now they were unanimous. Great.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, if you love somebody, let them go?" Gabrielle asked desperately.

Kol and Klaus started to laugh.

"That was so funny sweetheart", Klaus said.

"Yeah", Kol added. "If you love somebody, you never let them go."

"And you kill everyone who even tries to take them from you", Klaus added.

Kol smiled. "I was just thinking that."

"You were? Well, great minds think alike."

"I couldn't have said that better myself, brother", Kol said.

They both tapped each others shoulder. Elijah started to cough. Apparently he was choking on his drink. Although Gabrielle could have sworn that he was laughing at the same time. Were all vampires insane? It seemed so. She had no idea how to get out of this disaster. But enough was enough.

"Could you please listen to me", she said trying to sound firm.

"Of course darling", Kol said.

"We're all ears", Klaus added.

"Ok, first of all, I'm still not sure am I going crazy or something but if you force me to stay here, I need some privacy."

Klaus and Kol looked confused.

"Privacy?"

"Yes, some time I can spend by myself."

"By yourself? You mean without either of us?" Kol asked.

"Yes!"

"Why would you want that sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"Because it's important to me so could you please just give me that?"

"Of course sweetheart", they said and looked at their schedule.

"I can give five minutes…" Kol started.

"Five minutes? I need at least an hour."

"Per week?" Klaus asked.

"Per day!"

Klaus and Kol looked at each other.

"Alright then if that's so important to you", Klaus said. Kol nodded.

"Thank you. And there's something else, I would really like some spare clothes."

She had worn her black trousers and white sweater ever since Kol had took her from her apartment and she was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"Of course darling, we can go and buy you some new clothes right now", Kol said.

"I would like to take a shower first…" Gabrielle started. "Alone", she added when she saw how Klaus and Kol were looking at her.

They were about to argue when Elijah finally spoke.

"Give her some privacy."

"But we only want to watch", Kol said.

Elijah rolled his eyes and turned to Gabrielle.

"Do you want them to watch you when you take a shower?"

Gabrielle couldn't really believe that he was even asking that.

"No!"

"There you have it", Elijah said calmly. "Respect her privacy."

"Fine", Klaus and Kol murmured. They didn't seem happy at all.

Gabrielle left as fast a she could before they would change their mind. She locked the bathroom door although it wouldn't make any difference if they would want to get in. She really hoped that they wouldn't. Gabrielle undressed quickly and turned the shower on. Her legs started to shake and she had to sit under the shower. Curses, witches, vampires… Maybe she really was going crazy.

...

"Hey, it's my turn!" Kol said and took Gabrielle's hand. She was sitting on Klaus' lap.

"Not yet!" Klaus replied.

"You're cheating!"

"How dare you…"

"Hey! You two behave or I'll turn this car around right now", Elijah said from the driver's seat.

Klaus and Kol scowled each other. Gabrielle rolled her eyes. They were like children fighting over some toy. She was sick of being that toy. And she was definitely sick of them constantly touching her without her permission. These two had really twisted idea about love. To them it seemed to be the same thing than owning someone. She might as well be some puppet. It didn't matter to them what she wanted.

"I'm not your toy", she said before she could stop herself. They both looked at her.

"Of course not darling", Kol said stroking her hair.

Klaus pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck. "No, you're not a toy. That's way Kol won't mind if you sit here, right Kol?"

Kol gave him a murderous look.

"Right and that's way Klaus won't mind that you sit with me when we come back, isn't that right brother?"

"For the love of…" Elijah murmured.

"Are we there soon?" Gabrielle asked hoping to get out of this car.

"Not soon enough", Elijah replied. "And you two, no making a mess. I'm sick of cleaning up after you."

Gabrielle looked at Elijah and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He seemed like a nice guy who was doing the best he could in a difficult situation. Somehow she was grateful that he was there.

"Are you coming with us to the mall?" she asked. She really hoped that he would come.

"Yes, I think I better come", Elijah replied tiredly.

"I hope you won't try to run from us darling", Kol said smiling.

Gabrielle shivered. She remembered perfectly well what had happened in that gas station so she hadn't even thought about running. And she wasn't particularly looking forward going shopping with these two. But she really needed some clothes so she hadn't much choice. At least she got to be in a public place for a while. Elijah drove the car to the parking hall. Klaus and Kol kept her tightly between them when they headed to the mall. Elijah was walking few steps behind them. He didn't seem too thrilled.

"You guys would be bored in clothes shops", Gabrielle said. "I can just go by myself…"

"No", Kol and Klaus replied immediately.

Oh well, it was worth trying. It was better to just got this over with. Gabrielle picked up few pairs of jeans, some shirts, underwear, socks, a long dress, two flannel pajamas and a pair of shoes. She carefully avoided any revealing clothes. She already felt uncomfortable enough. And since her kidnappers were paying she didn't bother to look the price tags. When they left the store Klaus and Kol were both carrying two shopping bags.

"I didn't choose all those clothes", Gabrielle said.

"No darling, but we did", Kol said grinning. "We picked up some very nice clothes for you."

That didn't sound good. Apparently she really was some puppet who they could clothe how ever they wanted. It wasn't difficult to guess what kind of clothes they had chosen. They were heading to an elevator when Gabrielle heard someone calling her.

"Gabby!"

She saw a familiar young man approaching her.

"Jimmy? Jimmy!"

She ran to the man and hugged him tightly She completely forgot who she was with and what had happened. She was just happy to see her childhood friend. He always managed to make her feel safe.

"It's so good to see you", she said smiling. "How are you?"

Jimmy was just about to answer when he suddenly seemed shocked. Gabrielle turned her head and saw Klaus and Kol. They both looked…well, scary. Kol had some black veins under his eyes and Klaus' eyes were yellow.

"Did you just touch our girl?" Klaus asked menacingly.

Gabrielle swallowed. Oh no.


	13. I wish it could have been you

Chapter 13

I wish it could have been you

"Please", Gabrielle said as calmly as she could. "He's my friend, please don't hurt him."

"A friend?" Kol repeated looking at Jimmy. "A boyfriend?"

"No! No, just a friend, please I'm begging you…"

Where was Elijah? Gabrielle prayed that he wouldn't be far.

"Gabby? What's going on?" Jimmy asked confused.

Gabrielle didn't know what to say. Should she tell him to run? Kol and Klaus were approaching them slowly like some kind of predators. They wouldn't hesitate to kill Jimmy or anyone else for that matter. Gabrielle didn't have time to look how many people were near them. She had to do something so she took her shirt off. Klaus and Kol stopped and stared at her. She was grateful that she was wearing a bra. It was a black lace bra but still.

"Jimmy go now", she said without turning her head from Klaus and Kol who were still staring at her like she would be some juicy steak or something. She could saw lust in their eyes and truly hoped that Jimmy would obey without any questions. This was probably his only chance.

"Wow! Hey baby, wanna give us a private show too? Or a lap dance?"

A group of young men was just stepping out from the elevator. Their timing couldn't possibly be worse. There was no way to prevent the disaster. Klaus and Kol attacked them and Gabrielle heard a scream before the elevators doors closed. It went downstairs to the parking hall. Suddenly Elijah was standing next to her.

"What…" he started.

Gabrielle tried to pull herself together. She pointed at Jimmy who apparently had frozen.

"My friend… There were people in the elevator… Kol and Klaus…"

Thankfully Elijah could think fast. He looked into Jimmy's eyes.

"Forget all of this. You never saw Gabrielle today. Go home."

Jimmy left without saying a word. Elijah took of his jacket and gave it to Gabrielle. Then he pushed the elevators button but it seemed to be stuck to the ground floor.

"Come on", Elijah said and led Gabrielle to the stairs.

They went downstairs to the parking hall. Gabrielle was too numb to even scream when she saw all the bodies. There were more than just those young men. One body was lying between the elevator doors preventing them from closing.

"Those idiots", Elijah murmured. "No mess I said. Dammit!"

Suddenly Kol and Klaus appeared in front of them. They were both smirking.

"You two are going to help me to clean this mess", Elijah said coldly.

"Don't be such a buzzkill Elijah", Klaus said.

"Come here darling", Kol said to Gabrielle. There was blood on his face. Gabrielle backed away.

"She is going to wait in the car", Elijah said firmly.

Gabrielle couldn't speak or even cry when Elijah opened the car door and helped her in.

"Wait here, everything is going to be alright", he said and closed the door.

Gabrielle had no idea how long she had been in the car when Elijah, Klaus and Kol came in.

"Now that was a good shopping spree", Klaus said.

"I couldn't agree more", Kol said.

"I would really like to strangle you two", Elijah murmured and started the car.

Gabrielle didn't say anything when Klaus and Kol started to kiss her neck and caress her body. Apparently killing had excited them.

"Are you alright darling?" Kol asked.

She still didn't say anything. She couldn't. This was just too much. She wanted to scream or cry or anything but she couldn't.

"I think she is in shock", Elijah said calmly. "You must let her rest when we are back in the house. I better stop to a pharmacy, she probably needs some sedatives."

"Sweetheart", Klaus said and stroked her hair.

Kol took her hand and kissed it.

"Everything is going to be alright."

Gabrielle wanted to laugh. They couldn't be serious. Nothing was alright. She was stuck with these two monsters that had just killed a lot of people. And they had enjoyed it. She tried once more to convince herself that this was all just a nightmare. She would soon wake up and tell Suzy all about it while they would drink some herbal tea. Gabrielle had never even liked herbal tea but Suzy kept saying that it was good for her. She closed her eyes praying she could wake up already.

...

"She needs to rest", Elijah said firmly. "Just go and get drunk or something, you have done enough for one day."

"Those guys were disrespectful towards Gabrielle"; Kol said. "They deserved what they got."

Elijah sighed.

"I really don't care about that. Just let her rest now."

"Fine", Klaus said. "Maybe we should go out. What do you think brother?"

Kol looked at Elijah.

"Will you look after Gabrielle if we go?"

"Yes", Elijah replied tiredly.

"And you won't let her escape?"

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"You already nailed the window shut, how is she going to escape?"

"Ok, we won't be away for long."

"Yes, yes, just go."

Elijah felt tired. He had to find some solution to this and fast. But first he should check on that girl. She still hadn't said a word. Hopefully some sleep would help. Elijah took the sedatives and a class of water. He knocked but there was no answer so he just opened the door. Gabrielle was lying on the bed. Her eyes were open but she wasn't looking at him.

"Gabrielle? I got something that will help you to sleep."

She didn't say anything. Elijah lifted her head carefully and helped her to take one pill.

"Just rest now, ok? I'll leave you alone…"

Suddenly she grabbed his hand. Elijah was surprised.

"I wish it could have been you", she said so quietly that he could barely hear her.

"What?"

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Elijah looked at her for a long time before he finally stood up and walked out.


	14. I think polygamy is illegal

**Sorry if this turned out weird but I couldn't resist the idea of two of them getting drunk together.**

Chapter 14

I think polygamy is illegal

_Love hurts, love scars, love wounds and marks any heart not tough, or strong enough to take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain love is like a cloud holds a lot of rain love hurts oeooooh love hurts._

_I'm young I know, but even so I know a thing or two, I learn from you I really learned a lot, really learned a lot love is like a flame, it burns you when it's hot love hurts oeooooh love hurts…_

"That's so true", Kol murmured and took a sip from his class.

"Tell me about it little brother", Klaus said.

They both sighed. They had listened the same song for two hours. Only one guy had complained about it but he had mysteriously disappeared. Everyone else seemed to be too drunk to care.

"More drinks gentlemen?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, keep them coming, love", Klaus replied. "You know what; I've been thinking this is like so unfair."

"Which part?" Kol asked.

"You got cursed, I did what any good brother would do and tried to help you and here we are. This sucks!"

"Well pardon me "good brother" but you put a dagger through my heart. Don't you think that sucked?"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Again with the dagger thing, could you just get over it already?"

"No! Can't you even admit that it wasn't cool?"

"It wasn't cool? What the hell does that even mean?"

Kol laughed.

"Seriously brother, which one of us spent the last century in a coffin again? It means that you were an ass. Would it kill you to apologize?"

"Possibly", Klaus murmured.

Kol emptied his class.

"Ok, here's the thing, you are my big brother, and I was supposed to be able to trust you. When you killed me I thought to myself "how can he do this to me?" That hurt, brother."

Klaus looked at his class.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't…how did you put it, cool. I'm sorry Kol. Hug?"

"Well, alright then."

They both stood up and hugged each other.

"My brother", Klaus said. "This calls for celebration, bar tender, drinks for everyone!"

People who were still able to understand what he was saying raised their classes.

"Thanks dudes! You're ok!"

"So are you, strange bearded guy", Kol said.

"So where were we?" Klaus asked when they had sat down.

"I don't know, here?"

They both started to laugh.

"I think we better stop drinking now", Klaus said. "But about Gabrielle…"

They both sighed. "Gabrielle…"

"She's so beautiful", Kol said.

"Yes she is, like an angel. Those eyes…"

"And lips…"

"And hair…"

They sighed again.

"I want to marry her", Kol said.

"Me too", Klaus replied.

"We can't both marry her. I think polygamy is illegal."

"Hey, so is killing people but who cares about that?"

"True, true. Hell, we don't have to obey some stupid human laws!" Kol said.

"No we don't! We can make our own laws!"

"You said it brother! Let's drink to that."

They both emptied their classes.

"So it's settle then, now we just have to start arranging the wedding", Klaus said.

"I think we should tell Rebekah so she has time to meet Gabrielle before the wedding."

"Good thinking brother. Do you want to call her?"

"Sure."

It took a while before Kol managed to find his cell phone.

"It's ringing…Rebekah! Hi, it's Kol, your brother. How are you my dear sister? What do you mean who died? Can't I just call my baby sister and ask how you are doing? Right, right, I've never seem to care about that before… But anyway, I got some wonderful news, Klaus and I are both getting married and we want you to come and meet our bride! Yes, there's only one bride, we both love her so we both shall marry her…What? Hold on, I ask."

Kol looked at Klaus.

"She asks how drunk we are."

"Tell her not very drunk."

"Klaus says we're not very drunk… Right, right, hold on…She asks have we been replaced by some aliens."

Klaus looked thoughtful.

"You know what, that's a good question, tell her we get back to her on that one."

"We'll get back to you on that one. But come to Elijah's place as soon as you can, we're looking forward to see you, bye."

"What did she say?" Klaus asked.

"That was kind of strange, she didn't say much anything. She didn't even congratulate us."

"How rude. But you know what; we need a ring for Gabrielle."

"You're right! We can't propose her without a ring. Let's go!"

Klaus left a few bills on their table before they headed outside.

"But where are we going to get a ring in this hour?" Kol asked.

"Watch and learn little brother", Klaus said and headed to a nightclub.

He came back after few minutes.

"Ok, I got five rings; we can pick one of these."

"Very nice."

"Thank you, thank you. But I think we better get a cab now, I'm starting to see two of you."

Kol laughed.

"That's funny, because I see three of you!"

Finally they managed to find a cab.

"We're getting married!" Klaus said to the cab driver.

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, congratulations, I'm sure you're going to be happy together."

They started to laugh.

"No! Not with each other! With our true love!"

"Booze?" the cab driver suggested.

"I can't wait to tell Gabrielle", Kol said. "I think she's going to be excited."

"And she's going to be so beautiful bride."

They were both feeling very cheerful.

"Thank you my good man", Klaus said when the cab stopped in front of the gate.

"What ever", the driver murmured.

"We have to be quiet now or Elijah will yell at us again. Let's sneak in", Kol suggested.

"Good idea. I don't get why Elijah is always so mad at us."

Their sneaking in didn't work out so well. Klaus managed to knock over a lion ornament in front of the door and Kol dropped couple of vases in the hall.

"Shh! Quiet!" Klaus said very loudly.

"You be quiet!"

They headed upstairs and bumped into Elijah in front of Gabrielle's room.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, we… were you just in Gabrielle's room?" Kol asked.

There was a guilty look on Elijah's face.

"I just checked on her. And I got a call from Rebekah, what…"

"She told you? Damn, we wanted to tell you!" Klaus said.

"And there's something we would like to ask", Kol added. "Would you be our best man?"

Neither Klaus nor Kol ever remembered seen Elijah so stunned.

"Yes, you really are the best man we know", Klaus said and tapped his shoulder.

"And we love you big brother", Kol added.

It took a while before Elijah managed to speak.

"How drunk are you?"

"Not so drunk", Klaus replied.

"Yes we are", Kol said.

"Go to sleep", Elijah said firmly.

"But we have to propose Gabrielle…"

"You can do that tomorrow when you are sober. Now go to sleep."

"Alright then. Keep these rings safe for us."

Elijah looked at the rings.

"To my darling Ashley?" he read out loud.

"We'll fix that tomorrow. Good night brother", Klaus said when he opened a nearest door.

"That's a closet…" Elijah started but decided to let it go. He had enough for one night.


	15. Tailed

Chapter 15

Tailed

Gabrielle walked back and forth in her room. She couldn't settle down. This was just too crazy. Those two actually wanted her to marry them. Both of them. What the hell? She hadn't even thought about marriage yet and she certainly wasn't planning to marry two vampires who thought that they loved her because they had been cursed by…what ever. They had actually brought her some wedding catalogues. Gabrielle didn't know should she laugh or cry. She stopped when she heard a knock from the door. Oh no. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? The door opened and Gabrielle was relieved when she saw Elijah.

"Please help me", she said desperately. "I don't even want one husband, not to mention two, please…"

"Don't worry", Elijah said calmly. "I'm doing my best to solve this as soon as possible. But in the meantime I think it would be best if you go along with their plans."

"You can't be serious. They want me to show them what I'm going to wear on the wedding night. That is just…no. I'm sick of them staring at me like a piece of meat or something."

"I know and I completely understand. I'm doing all I can."

"You're not going to leave me alone with them, are you?"

Elijah smiled.

"No, I don't think I have to. I have some help."

"Help?"

"My sister. We talked few days ago. Now when she knows about the situation she offered her help."

"What is she going to do?"

Elijah looked thoughtful.

"Actually I'm not sure about that but she assured me that she knows exactly what to do."

"Ok. Do you think…"

The door opened before Gabrielle could finish her sentence. Klaus walked in smiling.

"You got your hour sweetheart, now it's my turn to spend time with you."

Gabrielle sighed. Klaus looked at Elijah suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to have a word with Gabrielle", Elijah replied calmly.

"Fine, are you done now?"

"Yes, I will see you later."

Elijah looked at Gabrielle reassuringly before he left. Gabrielle wanted to run after him. She didn't like spending alone time with Klaus. He was even more intrusive than Kol. He treated her like some kind of toy he owned. Thankfully he had settled for just touching her. For now, at least.

"So, what shall we do?" he asked smiling.

"Could we take a walk outside?" Gabrielle said as calmly as she could.

Klaus smirked.

"I got better idea."

He sat on the bed and tapped his lap.

"Come here sweetheart."

"I would really like to take that walk…"

"Come here", he repeated. He was still smiling but Gabrielle could saw a slight change in his expression. He didn't like to be denied. Gabrielle swallowed and sat on his lap. He started to kiss her neck.

"You are so beautiful", he murmured.

"Thank you but you do know it's just the curse that makes you think that", she said.

"Hmm that's the thing, my mind knows it but for some reason I can't stop thinking about you. I want you, love."

His hands went under her shirt and he continued kissing her neck.

"Thank you very much but I'm not ready for that yet", Gabrielle said tensely.

"I don't like waiting", he said. "I want to have you now."

"Well, I don't."

Gabrielle tried to get up but he held her still.

"Please let me go."

"But I love you", Klaus said. He sounded confused and annoyed. Like he didn't know why felt like that. Somehow Gabrielle started to understand him and Kol. They were forced to feel something they didn't really feel. That wasn't right. But that didn't mean she was going to take anything from them.

"I love you too", she said as calmly as she could. "That's why I'm asking you to give me some time. Could you please do that for me Klaus?"

He hesitated a moment before letting her go.

"Thank you", Gabrielle said as politely as she could.

"Do you like Kol more than me?" he asked gloomily.

"No! I love you just as much as I love him."

That was actually true since she didn't love either of them. And they didn't love her. As soon as this nightmare would be over, they would realize that. Hopefully Elijah could think of something fast. He had been amazing. Gabrielle didn't know what she would have done without him. Klaus stood up and touched her hair. She let him kiss her. It wasn't like he was a bad kisser. Neither was Kol but they just weren't the one she wanted to kiss. Not to mention she didn't particularly like their tendency of killing people. Klaus looked annoyed when Kol walked in without knocking.

"This is my time…" he started.

"Rebekah is here", Kol interrupted him.

"She is? That's great."

Klaus wrapped his arm around Gabrielle's waist and they followed Kol downstairs. When they entered the living room Gabrielle saw Elijah and a pretty blond girl who was leaning to the wall. She really didn't look happy.

"Sister!" Klaus greeted her smiling. "This is Gabrielle."

"Hi", Gabrielle murmured.

Rebekah ignored her.

"So, I was trying to fix this mess of yours and… well, let's just say it didn't turn out so well", she said annoyed.

"Please don't tell me that you angered an empusa as well", Elijah said. "I warned you not to do that…"

"I didn't anger her", Rebekah snapped. "First of all, do you have any idea how difficult it was to find one? But anyway, I simply said to her that I wouldn't stop tailing her before she would undo both of the curses."

"Oh no…" Elijah murmured. "Who or what did you fall in love with?"

"No one! Apparently they know other tricks as well."

Everyone was staring at her.

"What happened?" Elijah asked.

Rebekah seemed tense.

"What do you think happened? That bitch cursed me!"

"How?"

"Oh, she must have thought she was funny, after I said I wouldn't stop tailing her…"

Rebekah turned around. A long tail came out from her jeans. It looked like a monkey's tail.

"And you want to know what else? I can't stop thinking about bananas. And I hate bananas!"

There was a long silence. Klaus started to laugh first, Kol right after him. They could barely stand. Elijah tried his best to control himself but he couldn't. Soon all three of them were laughing. Gabrielle didn't laugh. She was grateful for that when she saw Rebekah's face.

"Stop laughing! I'll kill you!"

They still couldn't stop. Rebekah stormed out breaking everything on her way.

"What does everyone has against my living room?" Elijah said when he managed to speak.

"Alright then, it seems that we have three curses to break."


	16. Love you to death

Chapter 16

Love you to death

Gabrielle had never thought that a simple thing like dinner could be so…weird. She was sitting between Klaus and Kol who both wanted to feed her, like she would be a little child or something. It had started with Kol feeding her a grape and of course Klaus had wanted to do the same. Now they didn't let her eat by herself at all. Elijah looked thoughtful with his third class of scotch. Rebekah was scowling all of them and drinking her banana milkshake.

"Would you like some dessert Bekah? Some banana cake maybe?" Kol asked innocently.

Rebekah hit him with her tail.

"Au! Did you all see that? She assaulted me! No bananas for you."

Kol was laughing. Rebekah stood up and wrapped her tail around his neck.

"I'll kill you!"

Klaus was laughing too. Rebekah punched him on the face. Gabrielle got under the table. She didn't want to be next.

"Enough", Elijah said tiredly.

No one seemed to be listening. Klaus took Rebekah's milkshake and drank it.

"How do you like that?" he said grinning.

Apparently she didn't like it. She stopped strangling Kol with her tail and used it to hit Klaus. He managed to duck.

"Too slow…" he started before he got a plate full of soup on his face.

"Now how do you like that?" Rebekah said and showed him her tongue.

"Oh, you just wait…"

Gabrielle stayed under the table and crawled to Elijah. He emptied his class and hold out his hand for her. She took it gratefully and he helped her up.

"Perhaps we should wait in the living room", he said calmly.

Rebekah was just smacking Kol with a steak and Klaus was throwing some smashed potatoes at her. Gabrielle definitely didn't mind following Elijah to the living room. She sat on the couch when Elijah poured himself another drink.

"Would you like one too?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I could have something non-alcoholic please."

"Sure."

Elijah gave her a class of mineral water and sat next to her. He kept some distance between them.

"Cheers", he said and raised his class.

"Are you alright?" Gabrielle asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

Gabrielle bit her lip.

"I know you must be under a lot a pressure and if there's anything I can do to help…"

Elijah smiled.

"I appreciate that but there really isn't much you can do. Hopefully I can fix this and you can go back to your life. I realize this hadn't been easy for you."

"It would have been much worse without you. Thank you for everything you have done for me."

"You're welcome but I really haven't done much…"

Gabrielle leaned closer and kissed him. Elijah dropped his class. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her passionately. His hands were caressing her back. She never wanted him to stop but suddenly he did. They were both looking at each other quietly. Elijah stood up just before Klaus and Kol walked in. They were both covered with food.

"Elijah, Rebekah broke your table", Kol said.

"No I didn't!" Rebekah shouted from the dining room. "It was Nik!"

"No it wasn't me…" Klaus started.

"It doesn't matter", Elijah interrupted him. "It seems that I have to renovate the dining room anyway."

"It was all their fault!" Rebekah said when she marched in.

"How was it our fault?" Kol asked. "You started it by hitting me with your tail."

"That's the point you morons! It's your fault that I have a tail!"

"Really?" Klaus asked. "So you're just blaming us for everything monkey girl?"

Rebekah scowled him.

"Shut up lover boy."

"Hey, at least I'm not the one who could join the circus."

"I'll show you circus…"

"Enough, all of you!" Elijah shouted. "You are not going to destroy my living room again! Go to your rooms."

All his siblings were staring at him.

"You can't tell us to go to our rooms…" Kol started but Elijah didn't let him finish.

"I've had it with all of you! You are making an unpleasant situation even more unpleasant by acting like some spoiled children. Would it kill you to think about someone else but yourselves for a change?"

"I have been thinking about all of you, that's what got me in to this in the first place!" Rebekah shouted.

"Do you think I wanted this?" Kol asked angrily.

"What about me then?" Klaus asked. "I was trying to help you!"

"Yeah, great job Nik", Rebekah said.

"This isn't helping…" Elijah tried to say but his siblings were just getting started.

They were all yelling at each other and throwing things all around the room when a smell of blood suddenly stopped them. That was human blood. Gabrielle was standing against the wall. She looked shocked. A letter opener had sunk into her chest. Her white dress was turning red.

"No!" Klaus and Kol yelled and moved to her in a second. They caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Gabrielle…"

She made a weak sound and looked at Elijah. Then she was dead.


	17. Rude awakening

Chapter 17

Rude awakening

Elijah couldn't move. No. This couldn't be happening. He had prayed in would never come to this. Klaus and Kol were both shouting like they would have been in pain. They were. They wouldn't survive for losing Gabrielle. Elijah had known that. That was why he had a backup plan. It just felt so wrong. He had done it without Gabrielle's permission. It was possible that she would never forgive him for that.

"She will be fine", Elijah said calmly.

Kol and Klaus looked at him. They looked terrible.

"What the hell are you talking about? She's dead!" Klaus yelled.

Elijah shook his head.

"No, not dead. She is in transition."

"What? How…"

"I have given her my blood every day since she came here in case something like this would happen", Elijah said calmly.

Klaus and Kol looked stunned.

"And you didn't see fit to tell us about that?" Kol asked angrily.

Elijah ignored his question.

"We must make this as easy as possible for her", he said. "Take her to her room; I will get a blood bag ready for her."

"A blood bag?" Klaus repeated. "My girl is not going to drink from some blood bag; I'll get her something fresh…"

"What do you mean your girl?" Kol interrupted him. "And I can catch her much tastier human than some old hobo that you would probably bring to her."

Klaus stood up.

"Oh yeah? Let's settle this…"

Rebekah smacked them both with her tail.

"Hey…" Kol started.

"Shut up you morons!" she yelled. "Go ahead Elijah."

"Thank you Rebekah", Elijah said and smiled at her. "As I was saying before dumb and dumber were getting started again, look at her. Do you have any idea what kind of shock this will be for her?"

Kol and Klaus kneeled next to Gabrielle. She was lying on the floor covered with blood. The letter opener was still on her chest. Klaus pulled it out. Kol caressed her cheek gently.

"Everything is going to be alright my darling", he murmured.

"Take her to her room", Elijah said calmly.

They lifted her up together and carried her upstairs. Elijah poured himself a drink. Rebekah touched his shoulder with her tail. Elijah couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you", he said.

"Hmm, I know I wasn't really helping before, I'm sorry about that. Is there anything I can do now?"

"Actually there is. Could you clean her up a bit and maybe change her clothes before she wakes up? I don't think she would like Kol and Klaus doing it."

"Sure", Rebekah said and headed upstairs.

Elijah needed a moment to calm down. The strangest thing was that in that moment he could only think about one thing. He truly hoped that she wouldn't hate him.

...

Gabrielle opened her eyes slowly. She felt very strange. It was almost like she would have slept weeks. There was something different about her body. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Was the light always this bright? It hurt her eyes.

"Turn the light off", she heard someone saying. Then it was dark. But she could still saw clearly. How was that possible?

"Gabrielle?" someone said.

She turned her head and saw Kol, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah standing next to the bed looking at her. She couldn't understand what was going on.

"Please say something darling", Kol said.

"What…" she murmured and tried to get up. Kol and Klaus were next to her immediately and helped her up.

"What happened?" she asked confused.

They all looked uncomfortable.

"What do you remember?" Elijah asked calmly.

"I… I was in the living room… Everyone was shouting and breaking things… I tried to back away and then I…"

She didn't know how to continue. She remembered the sudden pain when something had hit her chest. She remembered seeing blood on her hands. No…No.

"What happened?" she managed to ask.

"You died", Elijah replied.

"No…But…No…"

Klaus and Kol were stroking her hair calmingly.

"It's ok darling…"

She backed away.

"No! What did you do to me?"

Everyone was quiet. Elijah broke the silence first.

"They didn't do anything, I did. I gave you my blood so now you are a vampire."

Gabrielle stared at him disbelievingly.

"You…you did this to me?"

Elijah nodded.

"I am sorry but I had to make sure that you won't die. It would have killed my brothers…"

Gabrielle didn't want to hear any more. She stormed out to the hallway. The light was burning her eyes but she didn't care. She had to get away from him. She had trusted him. No… She didn't want this. She felt someone touching her hand.

"Darling?"

She tried to get away from them but they dragged her back to that room. She was screaming and fighting them but they were stronger.

"You must finish the transition sweetheart", Klaus said.

What was he talking about? Kol was standing behind her holding her still. Then she saw a blood bag on Klaus' hand.

"No!" Gabrielle screamed. "No! Let me go!"

"Shh, shh, it's ok", Klaus said and touched her cheek. He grabbed her chin and forced her to swallow the blood. Gabrielle was coughing and trying to spit it out. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Finally they let her go. She fell on the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Someone lifted her on the bed and stroked her hair. They did everything they could to calm her down but she could barely notice them. She was shaking and sobbing. Then she saw Elijah who was leaning to the wall watching her closely. There was no expression on his face. How could he have done this to her?


	18. We don't sparkle

Chapter 18

We don't sparkle

"Ok sweetheart, lesson one, we don't sparkle. The sun actually burns us", Klaus said.

"I noticed", Gabrielle murmured. She definitely wasn't going anywhere near the window before dusk.

"But don't worry; you will get something that protects you from the sun very soon."

Gabrielle didn't say anything. What difference would it make if the sun would burn her or not? She was already dead. Kol touched her cheek.

"Don't be sad darling; everything is going to be alright. You are going to like being a vampire and just think about it, now we can be together forever!"

That certainly didn't comfort her.

"So, what do I need to know?" she murmured. "Avoiding garlic and high school girls with sharp wooden objects?"

Kol and Klaus looked at her.

"High school girls?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"Buffy the vampire slayer?"

"Oh, right!" they both said simultaneously.

"No need to worry about that or garlic, all fiction", Klaus said. "Just avoid the sun before you get your protection amulet. And vervain is poisonous for vampires, so avoid that as well."

"Vervain, ok, got it. Anything else?"

"You can't enter to any humans home without invitation", Kol said. "But that's not a problem as long as this human doesn't have any vervain in his or hers system. You can just compel them to invite you in."

"Compel?"

"It's kind of like mind control, we'll teach you how to use it."

Gabrielle tried to listen what they were teaching her but she felt too depressed to concentrate. She slowly began to realize that she would never have a family. No children, a dog and a small house with a little garden. What she had were two guys who were literally forced to love her. And one guy who she had thought she could actually care about before he had done this to her. Great.

"I would like to be alone a moment", she said tiredly.

"Of course sweetheart", Kol said. "Try to get some rest; we'll take you hunting after the sunset…"

"No!" Gabrielle said immediately. "I'm not going to kill anyone."

"But sweetheart, that's a part of what you are now…"

"No! Please just…I need to be alone."

Klaus and Kol looked at each other.

"Sure."

They both kissed her before they left. She lied down on her bed feeling desperate. She didn't want to kill people. But what was she supposed to do? This was all so wrong. She barely noticed when the door opened and Elijah walked in.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see but I would like to have a word with you", he said calmly.

Gabrielle didn't say anything.

"I don't expect you to forgive me but I truly am sorry about all of this. I know I can't ever make this up to you but I give you my word that I will do what ever I have to do to make things better."

"How are you going to do that?" Gabrielle asked quietly.

"That is actually what I came here to tell you, I have to leave…"

"What?" Gabrielle interrupted him. "You did this and now you are going to just leave?"

"I must try to fix this."

"Right. Good luck with that."

"Gabrielle…" Elijah started but didn't finish his sentence. "I am sorry", he said quietly before he left.

Gabrielle stood up. Did he think he could just walk away? She wasn't going to accept that. Gabrielle took a blanket and went downstairs silently. It was kind of cool to be able to move like that. Elijah was in the living room talking to Kol, Klaus and Rebekah. His car was parked in front of the house. Gabrielle hesitated a second before she covered herself with the blanket and opened the front door. This could be a stupid idea but she wasn't going to back down now. Elijah wasn't going anywhere without her.

...

"It's almost dark", Klaus said. "I'll go and get Gabrielle."

"No, I go", Kol said.

"No…"

"Go together, good riddance", Rebekah said annoyed. She was brushing her tail.

Kol and Klaus went upstairs side by side.

"Gabrielle", they said simultaneously when they opened the door to her room. She wasn't there.

"No, no, not again", Kol murmured. "Gabrielle!"

They both started to look for her but she wasn't anywhere in the house. They were starting to panic.

"She couldn't have gone outside", Klaus said.

"No, that's impossible, unless…."

They looked at each other.

"Elijah", they said simultaneously.

"That bastard took our girl!" Kol said angrily.

"Let's go and get her back! And Elijah is going to be sorry."

"Yeah!"

"What are you dum dums doing?" Rebekah asked when they headed to the door.

"Elijah took Gabrielle, we are going to get her back", Kol said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Right. Well, I better come with you; I'll just get my banana pie…"

"There's no time for pies!" Klaus declared. "This is about love!"

"Yes, and I happen to love my bananas so I'm getting my pie. Wait for me."

"But…" Kol started.

"No buts!" Rebekah yelled and hit him with her tail. "Wait."

She went to the kitchen and tried to call Elijah.

"Come on…" Elijah didn't answer. "Great…" Rebekah murmured and grabbed her pie before heading to the door. This should be fun.


	19. A bunny killer

Chapter 19

A bunny killer

Elijah looked at the road in front of him. He felt very tired. But he knew now what to do. He had gathered enough information about empusas to figure that out. Now he would just have to find one. It was dark already but Elijah wasn't going to stop. Then he suddenly heard a noise. It was like… Someone was in the trunk. Elijah stopped the car on the side of the road and stepped out. He had no idea what to expect when he slowly opened the trunk. Someone was lying there under a blanket.

"Is it dark yet?" a voice asked.

Elijah froze. Finally he managed to lift the blanket.

"What…Why…" he mumbled.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"Would you mind helping me out? My leg is just numb."

Elijah held out his hand and lifted her out.

"Thank you." Gabrielle looked around. "Where are we?"

"You shouldn't be here at all", Elijah said calmly. He had managed to get over his surprise.

"But I am", Gabrielle replied looking at him defiantly.

Elijah sighed. "Yes, I can see that. My brothers must be worried sick about you…"

"I'm not going back", Gabrielle interrupted him. "You can't force me."

Elijah was too polite to point out that actually he could easily force her. But the damage was done already so there was no point dragging her back now. Hopefully it wouldn't take him long to fix this whole mess.

"Come on then", Elijah said tiredly and opened the car door for her.

She was looking at him suspiciously.

"Are you going to take me back?"

Elijah shook his head.

"No but I need to solve this fast before my brothers lost their mind so please just come."

Gabrielle got in and Elijah started the car.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat, would you?" she asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Elijah hesitated a second. "Do you mean human food or…"

Gabrielle bit her lip.

"To be honest, I don't know. I just feel…hungry."

Elijah was pretty sure that she didn't need human food. She was a newborn vampire so it was only natural that she was hungry.

"I don't want to kill anyone", she said quietly.

Elijah nodded.

"I understand. The problem is that I don't have any blood bags with me so we have to think something else."

Gabrielle looked distressed.

"No, I can't drink from anyone, I'm not sure if I can stop." She didn't look at him. "I hate this."

Elijah was quiet for a while. He knew he had to do something to help her. He turned the car to a small road.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Hunting", he replied. "You have to eat so an animal blood will have to do for now."

Gabrielle's eyes widened.

"We're going hunting for animals?"

Elijah nodded.

"I believe it is the easiest way at the moment. I will get you some blood bags as soon as I can."

There were woods around the road so Elijah stopped the car and got out. Gabrielle followed him cautiously.

"Come on", Elijah said and walked to the woods. It had definitely been a while since he had been hunting like this. He stopped after a while and looked at Gabrielle.

"Alright, now you must relax and use your senses. It will come natural to you."

"Ok…" Gabrielle murmured.

They both stood still without making a sound. Suddenly she was gone. Elijah went after her wanting to make sure that everything went well. She had caught a bunny. Elijah couldn't help but stare at her. He could saw her fangs and there were blood all over her face. She dropped the bunny on the ground and looked at him insecurely.

"I'm sorry, should I have shared it with you? I don't know how this works…"

Elijah moved in front of her and kissed her. She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him back. They were both ripping each others clothes off as fast as they could.

"You are so beautiful", Elijah murmured when he removed her bra with his teeth.

"So are you", Gabrielle replied and kissed him passionately. Her hands went to his belt buckle.

There was passion in her that Elijah had never experienced before with anyone. And since she was a vampire he didn't have to be so careful not to hurt her. She pushed him against a three and he lifted her up.

"Can I bite you?" she asked.

In that moment Elijah would have let her do anything. He managed to nod while he was kissing her neck. She bit his neck making him groan in pleasure. They both fell on the ground intertwining together. It took a long while before they both were finished. They were lying on the ground looking at the sky that was full of stars. Elijah wrapped his arms tightly around Gabrielle.

"It's weird…" she murmured.

"What is?"

"Until yesterday I was a vegetarian. Now I'm a bunny killer."

Elijah couldn't help but laugh.

"Things could be worse my dear", he said and kissed her forehead.

There was a moment of silence.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked.

Elijah looked at her and smiled.

"First we will break all of those damn curses and then… You are welcome to stay with me if you want. At least until you get used to your new…life."

Gabrielle smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I would like that."

Elijah couldn't have been happier. He wasn't going to force her into anything or pressure her but he was hoping she would want to stay with him. He felt that he had a strong bond with her. Maybe it was because his blood has turned her, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he didn't want to lose her.


	20. Did we just get dumped?

Chapter 20

Final chapter

Did we just get dumped?

There were days when Rebekah really hated her life. This was certainly one of those days. She was stuck in a car with her brothers who just didn't stop complaining. Not to mention they kept listening something called the greatest love ballads. That was just too cruel. And she had this strange urge to climb to a three. Just a perfect day.

"Hurry up!" Kol said. "Can't you drive any faster?"

Klaus gave him annoyed look.

"No, this doesn't go any faster."

"We must find her!"

"Yes I know!"

"Shut up both of you!" Rebekah shouted. This really wasn't her day. Why couldn't Elijah pick up his damn phone? It would be dark soon. Dammit, dammit, dammit!

...

Elijah opened the trunk and helped Gabrielle out. She was smiling at him.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"I managed to arrange a meeting with Abernathy. She is the empusa who cursed Klaus."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

Elijah sighed.

"No, but she was the only empusa I could find. Hopefully she will accept my offer."

Gabrielle looked at him.

"What offer?"

Elijah bit his lip.

"Elijah? Please tell me."

"You should eat something before the meeting. I got you a blood bag."

"You didn't answer my question…"

"Gabrielle, please, I don't have time to argue with you. If you want to come with me…"

"Yes", she interrupted him. "I'm definitely coming with you."

Elijah nodded.

"Alright. Let's get you something to eat first."

He had parked the car on the side of the road, near the crossroad where they would meet Abernathy. Elijah took a blood bag from a cooler and gave it to Gabrielle.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome", Elijah said smiling. He sat on the backseat next to her.

"You want some too?" she asked.

"No thank you."

Gabrielle tried to eat without making a mess. That made Elijah smile. She was wearing one of his shirts. She looked beautiful.

"So, why did she want to meet here?" she asked.

"Empusas are wanderers; they spend most of their time on the road."

"Hmm, that sounds lonely."

"Yes, I suppose so."

There was a moment of silence.

"A trade", he murmured.

Gabrielle turned to him.

"What?"

"They are known to make trades sometimes", Elijah said before he would change his mind. "That is what I am going to offer her."

"Wait, what are you saying?"

Elijah didn't look at her.

"If she won't undo the curses I will ask her to…relocate them."

"What are you…" Then it hit her. "You are going to ask her to curse you instead of your brothers."

Elijah nodded.

"No! You can't do that! Just think about it…"

"I have been thinking about it, believe me."

Gabrielle didn't know what to say.

"But…would it be the same curse or…"

"I don't know. I assume it would be the same curse."

"So, the first living thing you will see…"

"Yes."

There was a long silence.

"I can…" Gabrielle started. "If you want me to…"

Elijah smiled and touched her cheek.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to ask. I want to do it, if you want…"

"Gabrielle…"

She placed her finger on his lips.

"I want to do it. And I want to stay with you."

"Are you absolutely sure? You have seen how that curse works…"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Elijah nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you."

She took his hand and they got out of the car together. It was dark but that didn't bother either of them. She held his hand tight when they walked to the crossroad. Abernathy was already there.

"Good evening", Elijah said. "Thank you for coming."

She nodded.

"I have no quarrel with you. I assume this is about those curses?"

"Yes. I would like you to undo them."

Abernathy shook her head.

"No, I am afraid I will not do that."

"Alright, in that case I would like to offer you a trade."

Abernathy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you have done your homework. I assume you also know that a person who takes someone else's curse must do it willingly."

"Yes, I want you to place those curses on me."

Abernathy looked at him curiously.

"Hmm, you are serious."

Elijah nodded.

"I can respect that but the problem is that there are two curses and only one you so…"

"I will take the other one", Gabrielle interrupted her.

Abernathy looked at them both.

"How strange… You would both do that willingly?"

"Yes", they both said.

"How strange indeed. But I still need the subjects of the original curses."

Elijah looked at his watch.

"That is not a problem; they should be here in any minute."

"What?" Gabrielle asked.

"I called Rebekah", Elijah explained. "That reminds me, could you also remove her tail? She was cursed as well."

Abernathy stared at him for a while before she started to laugh.

"A tail? That must have been Nola, she have always had a strange sense of humor. Yes, I can undo that, free of charge."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

Abernathy smiled.

"You really care about them. Your family."

"Yes, I do."

They waited silently. Elijah didn't let go of Gabrielle's hand. It didn't take long before his siblings appeared.

"You!" Kol said.

"Let go of her!" Klaus shouted.

Rebekah was right behind them. Elijah looked at them calmly. Gabrielle squished Elijah's hand when Kol and Klaus attacked. A bright flash blinded them all for a few seconds. Elijah wrapped his arms tightly around her. Gabrielle blinked and looked at him. He was looking at her as well. Nether of them spoke.

"What the hell…" Klaus murmured.

"I was just about to ask that", Kol said.

"I…I don't feel different", Gabrielle said without turning her eyes from Elijah.

He looked confused.

"Me neither."

"You shouldn't", Abernathy said.

Everyone turned to look at her. She looked at Klaus and Kol.

"Gentlemen, you can thank your brother for this, but I advice you to be more careful for now on. This was the only free pass you are going to get."

She turned and walked away.

Kol and Klaus looked stunned.

"It's gone", Kol murmured. "I can't believe it."

"And I don't have a tail!" Rebekah said. "Nice work Elijah."

"Hmm", he murmured. "I'm just glad that this is over. I think I'll get the car", he said looking at Gabrielle. She smiled and nodded. Kol and Klaus were both staring at her. They seemed confused.

"So…" Kol started.

"This isn't awkward at all", Klaus murmured.

"Oh, don't worry about it", she said. "Let's just forget the whole thing."

Klaus smirked and moved in front of her.

"That's fine by me. I would like to buy you dinner to make up all that…well, all that happened."

"Me too", Kol said scowling Klaus.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Would you two just stop already? You don't love her anymore!"

"No, but just out of curiosity… Which one of us would you choose?" Kol asked.

Gabrielle looked at them both.

"Listen guys, it's been…fun or something like that and I would really like us to be friends."

Kol and Klaus stared at her. Elijah stopped the car next to her.

"See you boys", she said when she got in. Elijah kissed her and drove away.

"Did we just get dumped?" Kol asked.

"Worse, she gave us the "let's be friends" speech", Klaus murmured.

"I wrote her an ode."

Klaus laughed.

"You think that's bad? I sang her that bloody Celine Dion song."

"What song?"

"My heart will go on."

"Oh. What did she say?"

"Not much but she looked kind of shocked."

They both sighed.

"I think I need a drink", Klaus said.

"Yeah, me too. How about you Bekah?"

She shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

They walked to their car and Kol sat on the driver's seat. Rebekah sat next to him and Klaus on the backseat. Kol started the car and turned the radio on.

_"Welcome to the night of love my dear listeners! We will start with a classic; here is Andy Williams and the theme from Love story…"_

There was a moment of silence before Kol grabbed the radio and threw it out of the window.

"Now I really need that drink", Klaus murmured.

For once Kol couldn't agree more. He had been in love, almost got married, listened to love ballads and insisted that Gabrielle had called him her cuddle bear. And if the faith would be very cruel, she might soon become his sister-in-law. Yes, it was definitely time to get wasted.

...

**Thank you everyone for reading my story and for your feedback. This was kind of a crazy experiment but it was fun to try something new.**


End file.
